When Family Calls
by nighttime writer
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have done a very good job at keeping family and work separated, until one of their family is kidnapped in exchange for NCIS cooperation. Tony/Gibbs father/son
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been on an NCIS kick past couple of days skipping classes to watch it and etc. Hopefully I'll finish this one...I have a summary down though chapter by chapter.

* * *

"You answer it!" Tony demanded glaring over at his partner who was currently staring at the phone on Gibbs desk with the same irate look Tony was giving her. "Make it stop!"

"You answer it," Ziva ordered, not wanting to be caught answering her boss's phone.

McGee stared at the two of them with an indecorous look on his face. He had been catching up on reports like Gibbs had asked of them three hours ago and by now he was just as irate at the two if not for other reasons. So far the two have successfully done everything necessary but the stupid reports that Gibbs had ordered, leaving it all to him. He had barely realized the phone was ringing if not for Tony's annoyed grunts and incessant whining to make it stop.

"Probie, you answer it!" Tony demanded when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with Ziva.

"Will you two help me with the reports then?" McGee bargained.

Ziva and Tony exchanged knowing glances. "Of course!" they responded at the same time.

McGee smiled satisfied. He got up from his chair strolling over to the phone with a satisfied look on his face. Boss would be proud of him for getting the two goofballs back on track.

"Hello, Gibbs's phone," McGee answered the ringing phone.

"Dad!" the voice on the other line was frantic surprising the young special agent.

"Um…no. This is special agent Tim McGee. Special agent Gibbs is in a meeting, may I take a message?" McGee asked exchanging a confused glance over at Tony.

"Who is it?" Tony mouthed curiously.

"Is Tony D. Gibbs available?" the voice was urgent leaving McGee nearly speechless.

"Duh…uh…um…Tony Gibbs?" McGee asked outloud.

"Yeah, hurry agent McGee, I don't have time!" the voice demanded.

Tony gulped, the color draining from his face. No one in the office knew of his relation to Gibbs and both worked hard to keep it so. The only ones who knew of his relation to Gibbs were his brother and his sister who both were supposed to be at the high school in the middle of fourth period.

"Buh…uh…" McGee blinked rapidly relaying his confusion to the other two. He was too engulfed in the conversation to see the sudden paleness of his partner, or the sudden fear that had swept across his face.

Tony stood walking over to stand besides Tim, grabbing the phone from his hand.

"Tony," Tony answered the phone leaving a very confused McGee at his side.

"Tony!" Tony leaned against the desk, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Jayson? Are you ok?" Tony asked not bothering to disguise the worry in his voice. He ran his fingers through his hair looking wildly around the room in search for Gibbs.

"Tony there are people dressed like Feds here trying to take me out of school. They say they are with you. I'm hiding in the bathroom," Jason stated urgently. "Dad always said never to go with people unless it him or you so I thought I'd call.

Tony gulped. "McGee, Ziva grab your gear now!" Tony yelled out allowing the worry to get the best of him. "Jayson stay there. Dad and I are coming to get you. DO NOT go with them. I repeat DO NOT go with them."

"Hurry Tony!" the voice pleaded.

The sound of people entering the bathroom echoed through the phone. Tony gulped placing the call on speaker for the other two agents to hear.

"The kid is calling his father!" a man with a heavy accent spat out.

"Russian!" Ziva whispered over to Tony recognizing the accent.

"He's on to us," a different voice stated.

"Jayson come out and cooperate now and we won't take your sister," the first voice bargained.

"Jayson, no!" Tony yelled out.

"Don't touch her!" the telltale sound of the stall door opening deafened Tony's ears as he listened with rapped attention to his brother's desperate empty threat.

There was some sound of a struggle on the other line before the first voice snarled into the phone, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"No, Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs," Tony snarled into the phone. "I swear my brother better be in one piece…"

The voice on the other end laughed before ending the call.

"Tony?" McGee asked clearly confused.

At that moment Gibbs decided to exit MTAC a tired look on his face. He saw his team huddled around his desk, more precisely, around Tony, their gear together, Ziva and McGee exchanging looks behind Tony's back.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked noticing the distant look on his eldest son's face. "Tony?"

"Jayson just called. Someone's got him, dad," Tony watched as the color on his father's face left even quicker than it left his.

* * *

Reviews are helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Because I got so many reviews I decided to post chapter 2 right away

* * *

"They said they were FBI agents!" the principal sputtered out shrinking from Gibbs's stare. "Jayson insisted that he knew who they were."

"Did you look at their badge Principal West?" Tony growled out from where he was standing in the corner.

"Yes. I thought it looked real," the principal stated defending himself.

"So you let a seventeen year old boy get signed out of school without even informing his parent?" Gibbs growled out.

"They had a note that was written and signed by you. It stated that you needed him in protective custody ASAP and that the agents were to bring Jayson to you," Principal West explained.

"Dad!" Bella's voice interrupted the interrogation.

Tony watched as his sister ran towards their father, a smile forming out of the snarl that had permanently taken residence on his face. Gibbs's own hard scowl softened as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. Both father and son's eyes traveled over to McGee who had limped into the room just seconds behind Bella.

"She's safe, boss," McGee groaned out doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"You answered my question wrong," Bella shrugged off.

"At the office he goes by Tony DiNozzo," McGee exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry to have hurt you then agent McGee, but better to be safe than sorry," Bella said innocently.

"Tony, McGee, stand outside with Bella. Do not let her out of your sights," Gibbs demanded. "Principal West and I aren't done talking yet."

Tony nodded gently leading Bella out the door. It was barely closed before Gibbs continued on with getting a statement from the principal. Bella stuck besides Tony a worried look on her face as she looked around the hallway expectantly.

"Where's Jayson?" she questioned looking up towards Tony.

"Don't know Angel," Tony sighed out.

McGee's eyes blinked rapidly not used to the term of endearment that so easily slipped out of Tony's mouth. Tony was very creative in his name calling, but he was never nice about it.

"Got the tapes!" Ziva stated walking towards the group.

"Who's that?" Bella demanded poking her older brother.

"Ziva David, meet Bella Gibbs. Bella, that's Ziva, one of the member's of dad's team," Tony explained trying to swat Bella's poking finger away from him.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Ziva said with a smile.

"So you two are the ones who have to put up with him all day?" Bella smirked jabbing a finger towards Tony earning a scowl from the senior field agent.

"More like I put up with them," Tony defended himself.

Bella let out a laugh stifling it only when she saw the look on Tony's face. "Yeah right!"

"I like her," Ziva decided with a smile.

"Me too," McGee stated. "Reminds me of Gibbs."

"So how come you never told us that Gibbs was your dad, Tony?" McGee asked turning to Tony.

"Do you two know where my twin brother is?" Bella asked saving Tony from answering the question.

"Bella, something…" Tony started.

"There's something wrong," Bella immediately deducted her eyes landing on Tony.

"Where's Jayson, Tony?" Bella demanded once more. "There's no reason for NCIS to come to the school in full gear unless something is going on. Dad never brings you to school with him…"

"What about the time when someone came in with a bomb strapped to their chest?" Tony quickly pointed out.

"Tony! Stick with me here! The school did a lock down earlier. They stated it was just a drill. I got a text earlier," Bella yanked her phone from her pocket flipping it open, her mind running a mile a minute. "Jayson!"

"Jayson texted you?" Tony asked taking the phone from his sister's hands.

"Jayson never texts me while we're in class. What's it say, Tony?" Bella asked.

_In the bathroom on the second floor besides the gym. There's people after dad. Call Tony or him. Be careful!_

"Probie, get to the second floor bathroom closest to the gym. Ziva go with him!" Tony stated re-reading the text message. "See if there are any evidence there."

McGee nodded heading off towards the school gym with Ziva in tow.

"Jayson's in trouble," Bella stated her voice barely above a whisper.

Tony sighed running his fingers through his hair before loosening up his tie. If he had only answered the phone sooner rather than making McGee answer it they could have gotten there on time. If only he hadn't waited and gone immediately to the high school they could have gotten them as they were pulling away.

"Someone has Jayson," Tony responded choosing his words carefully.

At that moment Gibbs walked out of the principal's office a murderous glint in his eyes. They softened the second they landed on his two remaining children, though Tony could barely be considered a child. He ran his own fingers through his hair noting the worried look on Bella's face and the guilt that was so apparent in his son's face.

"Hey you two," Gibbs said walking up to the siblings.

"Dad," Bella said hugging Gibbs tightly. "Jayson's going to be ok, right?"

"Where is the other two?" Gibbs asked looking over at Tony.

"Dad!" Bella cried out.

"Jayson texted Bella. I told them to go check where he was at last. Maybe see if there's anything we can find," Tony stated pushing the worry aside. "Dad, Jayson…" Tony started taking a deep breath.

"Listen to me, the both of you," Gibbs said seeing the worry in both their eyes. He didn't continue until they were both looking at him. "Jayson is a smart boy. He'll hold his own until we find him."

"Gibbs we need to evacuate the school!" McGee's voice pierced through the rather quiet hallway as he ran over to the three. He skidded to a stop besides them panting for air.

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"Bomb!" McGee sputtered out.

* * *

Reviews are all read, and I attempt to respond to them all. Sorry if you get responses late. Reviews spur on updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - In response to a review this story happens in place of "The Angel of Death" (season 4 season finale)...Pretty much takes place end of season 4 - beginning of season 5**

* * *

"McGee got her out of here," Gibbs instructed shoving Bella into McGee's arms.

McGee nodded taking the smaller girl and half pushed, half dragged her towards the entrance of the school.

"Wait! How about my dad and brother?" Bella asked looking back to see Tony sprinting through the school hallway with Gibbs close behind.

"They'll be fine. Bella you need to get out of here," McGee pushed.

The sound of the Principal's voice coming over the intercom made McGee pick up speed now half dragging the poor girl besides him.

"Attention teachers, would you please escort your classes towards the nearest exits starting with all classes in and around the gymnasium. Once again, teachers, please escort your students towards the nearest exits."

Security guards began appearing from virtually nowhere with radios held towards their ears as they listened for instructions. They passed by McGee and Bella without much notice to the two as they desperately tried to organize themselves.

Students began appearing in the halls wearing similar masks of confusion as they looked upon each other for answers. McGee gratefully spotted the exit nearest the NCIS van shoving Bella towards it.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella cried out barely keeping up with McGee.

"I'm driving the truck a block away. We'll be safe in here," McGee explained starting the small truck.

"How about my friends? My dad and Tony are still in there!" Bella cried out staring at the school.

"Bella, Gibbs and Tony would want you safe and you know that," McGee stated starting to maneuver around the people.

When McGee was a block away he dialed Gibbs's number keeping an eye on the restless Bella who was currently shaking her leg nervously staring at the school.

"Boss, I parked a block away and I have Bella with me in the truck," McGee stated into the phone.

"That's a good job McGee. Keep an eye on her," Gibbs responded before quickly slamming his cell phone shut.

"McGee out with Bella?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded before looking back at the bomb in front of him. Ziva was currently studying it, playing with her knife idly as she bit her lower lip in deep concentration.

"I can disarm it," Ziva finally stated turning to look at Tony and Gibbs was grim satisfaction.

"Do we have time?" Gibbs asked watching the kids stare as they passed the bathroom.

"It looks like its wired to a phone. As long as no one calls it," Ziva stated peering at the device.

"Dad…I mean boss," Tony corrected quickly earning a glance from Ziva. "Boss, that's Jayson's phone."

Gibbs muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like a series of curse words before turning to Tony, "What time does Jayson have lunch?"

"Sixth," Tony responded glancing at his watch. "In three minutes."

"Ziva you have about three minutes," Gibbs stated. "My second wife calls in every Thursday during their lunch hour to see how they are doing."

"There are kids everywhere," Tony stated watching the kids continue to file out of the school. "There's no way we can clear the school in time."

"Ziva, you're going to have to do it in the bathroom. Tony get out of here," Gibbs ordered.

Tony didn't move instead choosing to shake his head stubbornly, not moving when Gibbs tried pushing him towards the exit.

"No way dad, if you're here, I'm here," Tony stated determinedly.

Despite the situation Gibbs gave a small smile, proudly clasping Tony's shoulder briefly before turning back to Ziva who was currently too busy rechecking the wiring of the bomb to notice their interaction.

Ziva took in a deep breath cutting the single white wire coiled around the bomb. On instinct Tony's eyes clamped shut and Gibbs held his breath. Briefly after Ziva cut the wire she shut her eyes expecting the worse. Suddenly the phone started to vibrate causing Tony to yelp out in surprise and Gibbs to yank Ziva from the phone taking his body to shield hers. It took several seconds before they realized that the phone was still ringing, and they were ok.

"We're not dead!" Tony cried out gleefully throwing Gibbs one of his famous smiles.

"Are you going to answer?" Ziva asked eyeing the phone looking between father and son.

Gibbs hesitantly took the phone, "Hello?"

"I see you've disabled the bomb agent Gibbs," the voice said calmly on the other side.

"Who is this?" Gibbs demanded.

"Patience was never your forte. It appears it isn't your son's as well," the voice said nonchalantly.

A second later Jayson's voice came over the phone. "Dad!"

"Jayson!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"Where's Bella?" Jayson asked worriedly.

"She's safe. You did a good job protecting her, son."

"I'm so sorry. I know Tony told me not to go with them, but they threatened Bella and…" Jayson started his voice wavering as he continued.

"Shhh," Gibbs shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for son."

"I'm scared…" Jayson muttered into the phone, his voice breaking.

"Tell your dad you have to go now Jayson," a muffled voice said in the background.

"It's a warehouse by the water dad!" Jayson yelled out into the phone earning him a slap across the face.

The sound of skin connecting with skin made Gibbs's blood boil, his eyes turning an icy blue. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"Your boy has absolutely no respect," the voice sighed.

"Let him go!" Gibbs ordered.

"It's simple really agent Gibbs. We want a trade. Your director placed an undercover NCIS agent to take down La Granouille. We want La Granouille. Your son for La Granouille's daughter," the voice stated.

"Why his daughter?" Gibbs demanded.

"A man will do anything for his children. Isn't that right Agent Gibbs? I'll call you in 10 hours Agent Gibbs. You can tell me your decision then."

* * *

**A/N – The next chapter will contain multiple flashbacks that will answer a lot of questions pertaining to the history of not only the twins, but Tony and Gibbs father son relationship as well. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Chapter 2 reviews weren't responded to yet, for that I'm sorry, but please continue to review anyways. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dad! What's up?" Tony's gleeful voice warmed Gibbs's heart all the way back in Washington._

_Ever since Tony went off to college nearly 2 years ago the house had been quiet. Then again the only reason why it was ever loud was because of Tony. After Kelly and Shannon the only times it was ever filled with any sort of happiness was when Tony was around. It had been nearly a month now since Gibbs had heard anything from the boy. The college was too far visit, and both were too busy to pick up the phone. _

"_Hey Tony," Gibbs laughed at the sound of joy in his son's voice. "How are you doing?"_

"_I LOVE College! Oh, did I tell you? I'm on the varsity team!"_

_Gibbs gave a sad smile. He supposed it was good that Tony was adjusting well to college life. Then again, Tony always was able to adapt more or less to any circumstance thrown at him. Gibbs remembered the first time Shannon ever threw out the option of adoption; he laughed as he remembered the fit __**he**__ threw the minute __**his**__ eyes landed on the little boy who was sitting by himself in the emergency room. _

_--flashback in a flashback--_

"_Jethro, you'll have to wait a couple of minutes. A little boy walked into the waiting room some time ago, and he is my last patient," Shannon apologized._

_Gibbs nodded understandingly. He was proud that his wife was a doctor, and even prouder of the fact she absolutely adored her job. He didn't mind the long hours; lord knows he's left Shannon alone longer than he wanted. No, Gibbs understood Shannon's need to save people, to give them hope no matter the circumstance. _

_He looked around the waiting room finding only one chair open besides a small boy who was currently cradling his arm to his chest, blood pouring down the side of his face. He couldn't have been older than 10 years old. The thought angered Gibbs as he searched the room looking for anyone that looked like the boy, his blood bubbling when he realized the boy was by himself. _

_He walked towards the empty chair, his eyes never leaving the boy. Shannon and him just got married, but they always wanted kids, even before when they were just dating. His mind wandered once more to the future possibilities of his family growing happily. He already loved his non-existent kids. _

"_Is this seat taken?" Gibbs asked the boy softly, as to not startle him._

_The boy slowly raised his head to look up at Gibbs, fear on his face. When he realized that Gibbs was looking at him he shot his head back down, staring fixatedly at a spot on the ground._

"_No sir," the fear leaked into the boy's voice as he tried to make himself smaller._

_Gibbs tilted his head observing the boy. He was absolutely filthy looking with mud and dirt all over his clothes, but Gibbs noted the designer brand labels hidden under the dirt and filth. _

"_I'm Jethro," Gibbs said introducing himself._

"_I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls me Tony," Tony said giving Gibb's a shy smile._

"_I like your name Tony," Gibbs said trying to catch the boy's eyes._

_Gibbs held back a small gasp when he first caught Tony's eyes. He never believed that "eyes were a window to one's soul" until that moment. Tony's own eyes spoke of the broken life he had led, of the pain he had suffered. Yet, they sparkled with hope as they met his eyes. They danced with curiosity as they stared into Gibb's own blue eyes. _

"_I think Jethro sounds way cooler," Tony exclaimed. _

_--end of flashback within flashback-- _

"_Dad?" Tony's voice interrupted Gibbs's reverie bringing him back to the present. _

"_Sorry buddy. I was just remembering the first time I ever talked to you," Gibbs smiled into the phone._

"_Dad, please, I had to wear that stupid cast for like EVER," Tony groaned. _

"_Yeah, but that was the last time," Gibbs reminded him._

_Tony nodded, knowing that his dad couldn't see. "Yeah…yeah it was. Thanks dad." _

"_Tony as creepy as this sounds I considered you my son the minute I laid eyes on you," Gibbs said confidently. _

"_Kind of like in that film…" Tony started._

"_Don't ruin the moment, son," Gibbs said with a laugh._

_Of course Tony would bring up a movie. _

"_So did you call so we can take a walk down memory lane? I mean not that I mind at all, I love when we go on these trips, I'm just kind of confused," Tony started to ramble._

"_No, I called you with some news," Gibbs said with a sigh. "Emily and I decided to call it quits."_

"_Dad you were only married to her for like a couple of months!" Tony exclaimed. _

"_She gave birth to twins Tony. I came in to visit her and she had left. There were divorce papers on the table and a note stating she would call me regarding custody of the kids," Gibbs explained. _

"_WHAT?" Tony shrieked into the phone. "The kiddies aren't due for another month and a half! Hold on, I'm coming home." _

"_No! Tony, you need to stay in school. I just wanted to inform you of what was going on back here," Gibbs said trying to calm his son down._

"_Dad, winter break is coming up. I'll talk to my professors and I'm on the next plane home," Tony stated. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket counting all of three dollars and a condom. "Um…can I borrow $400 for my plane ticket?" Tony added sheepishly._

_--_

Gibbs awoke to someone gently shaking him. A scowl immediately replaced the small smile that was playing on his face due to his latest "dream."

"What?" Gibbs demanded causing McGee to stumble back a little.

"Um…duh…uh…Boss, director's back from her meeting," McGee said pointing the Jen's retreating back.

Gibbs looked up immediately locking eyes with Jen. Jen said nothing continuing up the stairs at normal speed.

"Where are the others?" Gibbs asked looking to find Ziva and Tony's desk empty.

"Ziva is in the bathroom…I think," McGee said stopping to rethink his answer.

"And DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked interrupting McGee's thoughts.

"I don't know. With his girlfriend I think," McGee sputtered out.

"Tell that boy to get his butt back to this office NOW," Gibbs stated jumping up from his seat.

He started walking when he looked around the office once more. He whirled around quickly, his eyes finding McGee standing frozen to his spot. "Uh…Boss?"

"Where's Bella?" Gibbs demanded searching the bullpen once more for any sign of his daughter.

"With Ziva. Uh…buh...uh…Tony told…uh…Ziva and me not to let her out of our sight. And I needed to go to the bathroom, so she stayed with Ziva, but then Ziva needed to go…" McGee explained, sputtering through it as quickly as possible.

Although his face didn't show it Gibbs was relieved, the fear escaping back to its hiding place once more. Ziva would never let anything happen to Bella.

"Didn't I tell you to call DiNozzo, McGee?" Gibbs asked, glaring at McGee.

"I'm on it, boss," McGee said stumbling back to his desk.

Gibbs was almost all the way up the stairs when McGee yelled up to him. "Um…boss, it went straight to voicemail."

Gibbs stopped momentarily shaking his head in frustration before walking towards the director's office, the day's events quickly coming back to him. By the time he reached her office door he was livid slamming the door open to find Jen sitting at her desk, a worried look on her face.

"We need to talk," Gibbs stated. "Tell me why I have a feeling in my gut you know why they asked for La Granouille's daughter."

Jenny looked down biting her lower lip. She looked up to the ceiling before looking back down again. "Tony is working an undercover case," she started.

"So I've been told."

"His girlfriend isn't really his girlfriend," she said observing his reactions.

When Gibbs didn't say anything Jen continued, "In order to get closer to La Granouille he has been pretending to be Anthony DiNardo."

"And?!"

"Tony's girlfriend is La Granouille's daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it didn't dive into the family thing as much as I'd like so I wrote chapter 5 and it is written with Bella Gibbs as the center of the chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and 5 will be up some time tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

For Bella Gibbs the day seemed to be never-ending. First her twin brother was kidnapped, then there was a bomb threat at the school, and now her eldest brother was MIA. She felt naked without either one of them by her side. McGee and Ziva were great, but their protection provided her with little comfort in comparison to the comfort Tony provided.

She remembered the months when Gibbs had gone on retirement, the months where Tony had stepped up to the plate and had really taken charge, filling the role of father, mother, and brother.

**-flashback-**

"_Jayson, Bella, I'm home!" Tony's voice rang through the house._

_It had been a particularly long day at the office. Agent Lee had been assigned to the team, and her orientation was less than extraordinary. Her reliance on protocol made Tony want to smack himself over the head for allowing such a person on the team in the first place. Yet Jenny insisted, and he reluctantly agreed. _

_The twins had both left him messages on his private phone that they would be coming home late which allowed him to stay a couple of hours and get some more paperwork done. However, it was already midnight and as he walked through the house he realized that neither were home._

_He flipped open his phone dialing Jayson's number, entering the kitchen in search of a late night snack. _

"_Hellllllloooo?" Tony frowned barely able to hear Jayson's voice over the background music._

"_Jayson, where are you?" Tony questioned. _

"_At the party! I left you a message," Jayson stated with a giggle._

_Tony crinkled his brows together in a semi-disgusted fashion, "Did you just…giggle?"_

"_Noooo," Jayson snickered._

"_Are you high?" Tony asked, his own voice raising an octave in surprise._

"_A little. I think I'm a little drunk too," Jayson yelled into the phone._

_Tony let out a deep breath, counting silently to five before saying anything. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

"_I'm at Riley's house. Can I stay a little more Tony? Cover for me with dad, please!" _

_Tony decided not to respond to the last comment, choosing instead to hang up his phone. His thoughts wandered over to his father and what he was doing at the present time. Tony wondered bitterly if the man even stopped at any point in his "little get away" to think about his children back home. _

_His mind was still on his father when he had pulled up to pick Jayson up. He had always played the role of cool older brother, though he realized that sometimes he had played the role of parent as well. Being twenty years older than the two allowed Gibbs to depend on him to help raise the twins. _

_Tony walked up to the front door, the music clearly blaring out cheap speakers as it was drowned out by the sound of laughter and chatter. He resisted the urge to pull out his gun, knowing that it would be the fastest way to find his brother. _

_He opened the door as he pressed send twice on his cell phone. The room was full of high school students wandering around in close proximity to each other; others were making out in the corner of a room while another group was playing beer pong in what looked like a dining room._

"_Jayson!" Tony yelled going through the crowd._

_Tony went to the kitchen spotting the massive amount of bottles laying in an open icebox. "Hey have you seen Jayson Gibbs?" Tony asked stopping one of the people in the kitchen. _

"_What's it to you?" the boy asked sizing Tony up._

"_Alright, listen here kid, I've had a very long day at work. I came home to find that my little brother wasn't home when he needed to be. I called him and I found out about this little party. Now clearly you are all under twenty one…" Tony snarled out._

"_What are you going to do, call the cops?" the boy asked with a smirk._

_Tony stared at the kid giving him the best cold stare he could muster. "I am a cop, and as a cop I could arrest you for procession of an illegal substance."_

"_You've got no proof!" the kid said with a smile._

_Tony rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Your pot is sticking out of your pocket kid." _

"_OH!" the kid said looking down to see that indeed nearly two grams of weed was dangling from his pocket. He stuffed the weed back into his pocket sheepishly earning another eye roll from Tony._

"_Ok, well as much fun as this is, have you seen Jayson or not?" Tony growled out quickly losing his patience._

"_KYLE, GO AWAY!" a familiar voice shouted annoyed._

_Tony looked up to see his sister walking towards the kitchen, an annoying boy trying to grab her by the waist. The boy in front of him was completely forgotten as he pushed through the crowd of people. Bella looked up relief coloring her features as she ran towards her brother. _

_Tony took her, pushing her behind him, acting as a shield as Kyle looked up at him in anger._

"_Aren't you a little old for high school parties?" Kyle questioned eyeing Tony._

"_Yes. Yes I am," Tony muttered more to himself than to Kyle. "I'm telling you this once kid. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister," Tony instructed between his teeth. _

"_This dude's your brother?" Kyle asked stumbling back. "I thought he was in high school!"_

"_That's my twin brother idiot. This is my oldest brother Tony. He is a federal agent," Bella stated smugly._

"_Touch her again and I will personally yank your intestines out of your body and shove it back down your throat and make you suffocate on it. I am trained to do so," Tony threatened. _

_The boy raised his hands up stumbling backwards towards the crowd that had formed. The music had stopped sometime in the middle of their interaction. People were whispering amongst themselves pointing to Tony. Some girls were giggling oogling him while Kyle's friends all eyed him coolly._

"_I'm looking for Jayson Gibbs. Jayson get your ass out here so we can leave!" Tony yelled searching the crowd for his towheaded brother. _

_Yup, it's official, without Gibbs, he wasn't going to last long at either job. _

-**end of flashback**-

Tony had ended up grounding the both of them for attending the party and drinking. Jayson had gotten the drug talk from Tony, and Tony decided that an attempted repeat of the sex talk was necessary. Bella laughed at the memory…

-**Flashback**-

"_Ok, I'm not sure if dad ever had this talk with you guys, but he hasn't answered his phone in like two weeks, and I really don't know what to do," Tony started._

_Bella and Jayson exchanged nervous glances. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon, but Tony was already home, apparently waiting for them to come back from school. They had opened the door to find Tony sitting nervously on the couch, his tie loosened, and his jacket stowed on the loveseat. _

_He had ushered both of them to the sofa before starting to pace the length of the living room, muttering to himself only to shake his head afterward. _

"_Tony?" Jayson ventured nervously._

"_You see, I wasn't snooping," Tony started. "It's just that it's dad's week to do the laundry, and since he's not here I decided to do it last night. I was getting your clothes," Tony looked to Jayson who only nodded in confusion. "I found this…"_

_Tony took something from his pocket, revealing a torn condom packet. Jayson blushed bright red suddenly finding a spot on the ground that was a lot more exciting than either of his siblings. _

"_I can explain that," he said with a gulp._

"_I called Fornell…"_

"_WHAT? You called our ex-step-father?" Jayson shrieked embarrassed. "Oh god. Please tell me I don't have to do an awkward father son day with him or anything!"_

"_No! God no! I wouldn't do that to you. It's just dad never gave me the sex talk," Tony started sitting down on the coffee table across from the sofa. "He was still in the marines and he was on a tour. Apparently my mom decided to call dad's closest friend to do…the honors…I will never subject you two to that kind of torture," Tony reassured. _

_An audible sigh of relief came from both twins. "Which is why I'm going to do it instead. You guys need to hear this you know."_

"_Tony! We know how it works. Please, please, __**PLEASE**__ do not make us go through this again. Dad AND mom went through this already," Bella said jumping from her seat covering her eyes in disgust._

**-end of flashback**-

Bella shuddered at the memory. Tony was the last person who should be giving the particular speech.

"McGee, have you found him yet?" Gibbs's voice broke through the comfortable silence that had fallen among Bella, McGee, and Ziva.

"Dad, is Tony in trouble?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Just trying to find him Bells," Gibbs reassured. He walked towards his baby girl who was currently sitting at Tony's desk giving her a kiss on the forehead before returning to his own desk.

"Boss, do you know his other number?" McGee asked as he once again got Tony's voicemail.

"No. Did he give it to you or Jayson?" Gibbs asked turning to Bella.

"No," Bella sighed. She stifled a yawn earning worried glances from the older three people. "What? I'm tired, a girl has a right to be tired after this entire day."

Gibbs sighed reaching behind his seat for his jacket. "McGee, you keep trying to locate Tony. Ziva, go home and get some sleep. Report at my house at 0500 hours."

"Gibbs, Tony is my partner, I shall stay here and help McGee in any way possible," she stated stubbornly.

Gibbs frowned but didn't say no. Ziva turned back to her work, a satisfied smile on her face. "I'm going to take Bella home to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, dad," Bella frowned.

Gibbs nodded his head understandingly. "Tony is just being Tony," he whispered in her ear reassuring himself more than her at the present moment. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and we'll see where we go from there."

"Your famous hot chocolate?" Bella asked hopeful.

"Gibbs has a famous hot chocolate?" Ziva asked interrupting the moment.

"My famous hot chocolate," Gibbs confirmed ignoring Ziva's comment.

"I miss Jayson dad," Bella sighed. "What if…"

"We'll get him back Bells. We will," Gibbs said confidently.

"You won't let anything bad happen to him right dad?" Bella asked meeting Gibbs's eyes.

"Not if I can help it, Sweetheart," Gibbs promised.

* * *

**Reviews help bring me inspiration. **


	6. Chapter 6

"What Tony?" Jean asked tilting her head to the side worried.

Tony had appeared for their usual lovely dinner that consisted of hospital cafeteria food, but something was off. He wasn't making jokes about how terrible the food was or how it was to die for nor did he make one reference to any sort of movie whatsoever. Instead he had played with his food rearranging it to make some sort of veggie and rice art, glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was unnerving to say the least.

It was now eleven o'clock, the time Tony usually left to go home, but instead he was leaning on the nurse's desk just staring at her, as if contemplating something deep.

"Huh?" he asked jumping from his own reverie.

Jean gave a frown as Tony tried to give her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The normally gleeful dancing, twinkling green eyes were replaced with such fear and sorrow that even his smile couldn't cover it up.

"Do you want to talk about something, Tony?" Jean asked coming to stand in front of her boyfriend.

Tony shook his head. "No. It's nothing," he reassured.

"Are you sure? You seem off," Jean persisted.

_My brother was kidnapped and could possibly be hurt if not dead simply because they want your stupid dick of a father._ Tony shook his head, no, that probably would not go over so well.

"I'm just having an off night. A lot of stress at work," Tony sighed.

"Tony, you're a film professor for an online class…" Jean stated with a smirk.

"Ok," Tony gritted. "So I'm having a little stress with my family. My brother is not doing so well, and I'm worried for him."

"I thought you were an only child?" Jean stated raising her eyebrow, crossing her arms to her chest.

_Tony DiNardo is an only child. Tony DiNozzo Gibbs is a brother of two rambunctious teenagers…was a brother to three…_ "Right…my cousin just feels like my brother since we're so close," Tony corrected.

"Are you sure?"

"What's with the third degree?" Tony snapped.

He saw the surprise and the hurt on Jean's face immediately wishing that he had his dad's ability to hold in his temper and not let it get the best of him.

"Jean, I'm sorry, it's not your fault," Tony apologized. "Can I just take a rain-check tonight?"

"Tony, I'm just worried for you," Jean said stepping towards Tony to hug him tightly.

Tony hugged her back with such force that Jean had to hold back her surprised gasp. It was as if he was going to war and he was hugging her for the last time. Images of the last time someone had hugged her so fiercely flashed to her mind. It was when her father had finally left her mother. He promised her that it wasn't her fault and that he loved her with all her heart. She had never felt like anything had been more her fault than at that time.

Tony had been driving for hours around Washington DC ignoring all of McGee's phone calls and even some of his father's. Two hours ago he had given up completely turning off the phone altogether.

**-flashback-**

"_I love you Tony," Jean confessed with confidence as she laid breathing heavily besides him._

'_**God, I love you so much Jean,'**__Tony thought. He never knew it was possible to love a woman this much. She was perfect; smart, funny, intuitive, patient, kind, beautiful, sexy, trusting. Tony bit back from the response he wanted to give her, afraid that it would be delving too far into his feelings, and the mission would become personal. _

_When he was with her it wasn't just sex. It was making love. It sounded corny, but he never knew the difference until the first time they had done it. It was a way professing the love he felt, but could not put into words. _

"_Love you," he fumbled kissing her passionately, hoping that the kiss would fill in the words he could not speak._

**-end of flashback-**

Tony felt what strangely resembled tears fall from his eyes as he made a familiar turn. He wondered briefly what his life would be like without Jean, realizing as the liquid fell quicker from his eyes he could not have her out of his life. Who was he crying for though (if Tony could ever admit he was crying)? Was it in fear of what could happen to Jean, or of what was happening to Jayson. A fresh wave of tears sprung from his eyes as he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hug his brother, feeling even emptier when he realized he could not.

**-flashback-**

"_TONY, read me a bedtime story please, please, PLEASE?" Tony opened an eye to see Jayson in his power rangers pajamas, a heavy book of bedtime stories in his hand, and a hopeful plea dancing about in his blue orbs. _

"_Where's dad?" Tony groaned pushing himself from the couch._

"_Working on his boat. Besides, I like it better when you read to me," Jayson stated. "Please?" he pouted._

_Tony was exhausted. It had been a particularly long day working a murder case in the Baltimore police department. His father's offer of working with him at NCIS had sounded more and more tempting as the years on the force kept progressing. _

_He had traded in the luxury of peace and quiet at his own apartment to stay over at his dad's. Upon arrival Gibbs quickly threw away whatever he was preparing for dinner and started preparing Tony's favorite. Dinner had been interesting with the twins having their first day in first grade. It had been relaxing listening to the twins babble on happily as his father and him shared smiles over their heads. _

_After dinner he had helped his dad clean up before helping the twins with their homework. At eight o'clock they were both getting ready for bed and it had been more or less quiet in the house for the past thirty minutes. Tony had collapsed on the couch with a beer in hand watching his dad's dvd collection of "Magnum PI" when he had fallen asleep. It couldn't have been more than another thirty minutes when he had been woken up by one of his favorite six year olds. _

"_One story," Tony sighed, plucking the book out of Jayson's hands before picking up the boy as well. _

_Tony groggily made his way over to his brother's room flipping on the lamp on the side of the bed. He placed the boy in his bed; tucking him in securely before plopping down besides him, book in hand._

"_What story little man?" Tony asked flipping through the pages. _

_It was an old bedtime book that he remembered choosing out for Kelly all those years ago. It was one of the few things Gibbs had taken out of storage that belonged to Kelly. _

"_Um…" Jayson contemplated. "Three little pigs!" He said with a smile covering his small face._

_Tony gave a little laugh unable to comprehend how such an insignificant thing could bring such a bright smile to the boy's features. _

…"_The end." Tony whispered looking over to see Jayson peacefully asleep. _

_Tony carefully placed the book on the nightstand. He turned off the light maneuvering his body so he could easily slip off the bed without waking his brother. He was almost successful as he slipped past the door before he heard his brother's quiet voice interrupt the silence of the night. _

"_I love you, Tony," Jayson's voice was soft. _

_Tony smiled going back into the room and giving his brother a good night kiss. "I love you too," Jayson."_

**-end of flashback-**

How he ended up at Jenny Shephard's house was beyond him, but Tony found himself face to face with an expectant director.

"Tony, how can I help you?" Jenny asked hiding the surprise in her voice.

"I don't know," Tony answered truthfully.

Jenny sighed before stepping aside and letting the younger agent in. The talk of the office was that apparently a passing special agent heard Tony refer to Gibbs as dad and before Gibbs's team had come back from the high school the story evolved into Tony being Gibbs's love child from when he was in high school and Tony's mother didn't want him.

As Tony walked hesitantly in Jenny noticed the stress that was so apparent in the man's features. His dancing green eyes were devoid of its usual joy, and instead were stormy. His entire stance was tense, yet entirely defeated. Jenny fought the urge to wrap her arms around the man suddenly noticing how young Tony really was.

"How are you holding up?" Jenny asked leading the two of them towards her study.

She poured him some bourbon laughing at the look of absolute disgust that colored his face as he swallowed.

"I'm alright," Tony stated without much thought, taking another sip of the burning liquid.

"Tony," Jenny warned.

"What do I do? My brother was kidnapped and I'm the undercover agent Gibbs is currently hunting for," Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't you mean 'dad?'" Jenny stated with a look.

"And now all of NCIS knows that Gibbs is my dad," Tony added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenny questioned.

"Dad didn't want me transferred. I didn't want to be transferred off my dad's team. It's not even important anymore. I just want Jayson back."

Jenny watched as Tony emptied the glass before placing it gently on the desk. He walked around the room, studying it, though more lost in thought than anything.

"So now what?" Jenny asked having a feeling Tony needed to just vent.

"They want Jean. I can't give them Jean. She's just as innocent as Jayson," Tony pointed out.

"I won't ask you to do that," Jenny reassured.

"But should it be that difficult? She's just a mission. This is my brother we're talking about here. Not to mention that dad would do anything…"

"Your dad knows that Jean is La Grenouille's daughter, and that she's a part of your undercover mission," Jenny informed Tony.

"I can't choose Jenny," Tony stated looking up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time that night.

"You don't have to," Jenny stated stepping towards Tony. "They called NCIS earlier, right after your father left. Gibbs won't like it, but I made McGee hand me the phone…I'm placing an agent undercover in place of Jean."

Tony tried his best to wipe the surprised look from his face. "Who?"

Jenny inhaled before exhaling slowly. She glanced around the room suddenly wondering if she had made the right decision. However, Gibbs was in no place to make such a decision and neither was Gibbs's second in command. She remembered McGee's face and the anger that was clearly written all over it when she had made the deal; she remembered the way McGee slightly stepped in front of Ziva in such a way that it looked like he was protecting Ziva from her.

"Ziva."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews helps the muse find its way back to me. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers out there. And someone asked if the chapters could be longer...this is the longest one so far.  
**

**Thanks Justagirl101 for the help, couldn't have figured this chapter out without you.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt like he was calling his son for the hundredth time. The man's voicemail was already full and the only thing stopping him from physically driving around to hunt him down was his daughter who was currently using his lap as a pillow as she lay sprawled out on the couch.

Bella had fallen asleep sometime ago to the sounds of Gibbs's soft voice singing a melody he thought he had long forgotten.

"I'm sorry, but the voice mailbox you are currently trying to reach is full. Please hang up and try again."

Gibbs sighed allowing the phone to slowly shut close.

"It was easier when he was younger you know?" Gibbs whispered looking down at his sleeping daughter. He shut his eyes tight sighing deeply before allowing his head to plop onto the back of the couch, his face facing the ceiling.

_**Flashback**_

"_**AGAIN?" Tony yelled swatting away the angry tears that fell from his eyes.**_

"_**Tony, it's my job," a younger Jethro tried reasoning out.**_

_**Jethro stepped forward attempting to place a hand on his trembling teen's shoulder only to have Tony take a step backwards. Jethro allowed his arm to fall dejectedly back to his side as he watched the emotions on his son's features. **_

"_**You're going to miss my state championship game?" Tony shrieked. "NO! Don't touch me!"**_

"_**Son, if I could have it any other way…" Jethro started.**_

"_**Dad, save it," Tony replied harshly. He sniffled before allowing the mask he had perfected so long ago slip on. "If you wanted it any other way you would have done it by now. Whatever, I don't care!" **_

_**Tony pushed past his father entering the house, slamming the sliding door shut, rattling the rest of the house. He stalked off towards his room, making sure that the sound of that door rattled the house as well. Seconds later the sound of heavy metal blared through the tiny speakers of his room. **_

"_**I take it you just told Tony?" Shannon asked entering the backyard.**_

_**Jethro ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to sit on one of the patio chairs allowing his head to droop between his knees. Shannon watched a sad smile playing on her features. She walked over placing an arm to comfort her husband around his shoulder, placing her head on the back of his other one. **_

"_**Yup," Jethro sighed.**_

"_**How long until you leave?" Shannon asked ignoring the blaring music that was coming out of her son's room. **_

"_**Two weeks. I'll be gone for only six months this time. Special op," Jethro explained to his wife.**_

"_**Oh honey…" Shannon gasped. "You're going to miss…"**_

"_**Yeah," Jethro barked out shaking his head. "I know, he made sure to remind me."**_

"_**Well honey can you blame him? He's stressed with the pressure of winning. He needs you," Shannon tried explaining.**_

"_**My country needs me! He needs to understand. Besides, he's not a child anymore. He'll have more games," Jethro tried defending his actions.**_

"_**He may not run around in power ranger pajamas or have a car shaped bed anymore, but Tony is still just a kid," Shannon paused lifting her husband's chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "And Tony will always be your child, no matter how old he is. And Jethro, Tony will ALWAYS need you." **_

_**--**_

"_**Where the hell is that boy?" Jethro growled slamming the phone down.**_

_**He and Shannon had been calling all of the neighborhood kids that Tony usually hung around with for the past three hours in search of him. It had been four hours past his curfew already making it one o'clock in the morning and it had recently decided to start pouring rain. Jethro was worried the minute the boy decided to skip dinner, but Shannon had insisted that he was probably just overreacting. Ironically, it was Shannon who was the less worrisome of the two parents. **_

"_**Jethro, calm down. Even if you find him, you can't talk to him in the state you're in," Shannon soothed. **_

"_**What the hell do I do then?" Jethro cried out worriedly. "Why can he be more like Kelly? Asleep!" **_

_**Shannon smirked shaking her head. "Because Kelly is a five year old little girl and Tony is a sixteen year old teenager."**_

"_**Aren't you a little bit worried?" Jethro demanded in disbelief.**_

"_**Honey, of course I'm worried! But it will do me no good being angry. You know what you do? Put yourself in his shoes. Where would you be right now if you were a sixteen year old boy who just found out your hero wasn't coming to your basketball game? What would you be feeling?"**_

_**Jethro exhaled loudly taking a seat onto the bed. **_

"_**A little help here would be nice," Jethro mumbled wracking his mind for the answers.**_

_**If he was in Stillwater the answer would be coming to him a whole lot easier than the maze known as Washington DC.**_

"_**You know that one basketball court you taught him how to play? I found him there once when you were gone. It was after his last pee-wee game," Shannon offered. "Another time I found him all the way by the beach where you taught him how to fish. How he got there was beyond me though. I'd get him Jethro, but really, you need to get him and talk to him."**_

"_**He hasn't talked to me since the day I told him I was leaving two weeks ago," Jethro sighed. "I don't know what to do…"**_

"_**Be his father, Jethro. Just be his father."**_

_**--**_

_**Sure enough Jethro pulled up to the basketball court to find a very wet teenager sitting under the basket, his hands cradling his head on his knees. **_

_**He ran out of the car towards the boy noticing the muted sobs that shook through the boy's body. His wife's words replayed in his mind as he struggled to formulate the words Tony so desperately needed to hear. **_

"_**Hey buddy. It's cold out here!" he started out.**_

"_**Leave me alone dad," Tony sobbed.**_

_**Jethro squatted down besides his son taking his head and cradling it into his chest. At first Tony refused, but Jethro didn't loosen his hold. **_

"_**I'll never leave you alone son. Get used to it," Jethro said over the rain.**_

"_**You're leaving tomorrow," Tony pointed out.**_

"_**I'll be here with you in spirit. I'll always be thinking of you and Kelly and mom. There isn't a minute that passes by that I'm not thinking of you. I'm with you every time you think of me too."**_

"_**That's corny," Tony huffed out.**_

"_**That's true," Jethro said shaking his head. He let the silence consume the both of them for a couple of minutes before continuing. "Tony, I'm sorry I'm going to be missing your big game."**_

"_**Doesn't matter," Tony said bitterly.**_

"_**Yes it does. It matters to you, and it matters to me."**_

"_**I'm being selfish," Tony offered.**_

"_**You're just being human. I remember when my dad missed one of my big football games when I was a kid. He had to work the shop, but it was the biggest game ever. Even your mom said she was at the game and she didn't know a lick about football." **_

"_**How'd you feel?" Tony asked curiously.**_

"_**Much like you feel right now. None of it mattered if my dad wasn't there," Jethro said recalling the memory. "I remember playing the best game of my life, and never hating football more than I did during that game."**_

"_**I don't want to play basketball anymore," Tony stated. "I told my coach I quit today."**_

"_**You really don't want to play basketball anymore, son?" Gibbs asked knowingly.**_

"_**I don't even know anymore," Tony admitted defeated. **_

_**Jethro placed an arm around Tony's shoulders pulling the boy into a semi-hug. He couldn't help the smile that escaped through his lips when Tony didn't pull away, but instead allowed his head to rest in the comfort of his dad's chest.**_

"_**You do what you need to do son. But you need to know that either way I'm very proud of you, and I love you." **_

He had gotten the news that Tony had indeed gone to his basketball game and had scored the game winning shot, along with the news that his family was currently being placed under the protection of NCIS three months into his mission. Two weeks after that his world was completely shattered.

* * *

**A.N Weird place to end but it's for a reason. Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

McGee hesitated unsure of what to do. It was five in the morning and his boss was expecting Ziva to come and take over protection detail for Bella, but the director wanted Ziva in the office at 0700, and Tony had yet to be found. McGee loosened his tie feeling nervous at the prospect of potential possibility of waking up his boss.

"To knock or to doorbell, Tim?" McGee asked himself out-loud gulping as an image of a very grouchy angry boss formulated in his mind.

McGee shut his eyes closing his hand into a fist and knocked resisting the urge to whimper in advance. Seconds later Gibbs opened the door to find (much to his amusement) his youngest agent with his eyes shut tight, his lips between his teeth and an imaginary tail between his legs.

"McGee," Gibbs greeted, a ghost of a smile playing his lips.

"Boss! You're awake," McGee breathed out heavily in relief.

"Where's David? I thought I told _her_ to show up at my door at 0500," Gibbs asked looking past McGee to see if Ziva was just parking the car.

"You did," McGee said with a nod. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at McGee hinting for the man to continue on. "But uh...buh…uh…Director Shepard asked Ziva to come in at 0700 and Ziva couldn't reach you because your phone was busy so she asked me to come…boss."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but stepped aside to let the youngest agent inside. McGee stepped inside curiously. He had never been into Gibbs's house. Not that he had any reason to come there in the first place. He had a good support system outside of NCIS consisting of his annoying little sister, his mother, and his father. As much as he loved his job, there were aspects in his life that held him back from loving his job the way Ziva or Tony did. To them, their support system _was_ NCIS.

McGee was surprised to see a picture of Gibbs, Tony, Bella, and what had to be Jayson hanging on the wall besides many other family pictures; some were candid, others were posed, but all containing pictures of two very happy kids, and a side of Gibbs and Tony McGee didn't know existed.

Gibbs watched on silently allowing McGee to absorb the contents of the picture. He could read the emotions on McGee's face without the need for verbal communication, the questions that brought his brows together, the small smile that flashed through when his eyes passed a comical picture. Gibbs allowed McGee to look on because McGee had to realize how much Jayson meant to Gibbs, and he had to understand that Gibbs would do absolutely everything in his power and then some to get the boy back safely, physically unharmed.

"Is that Kelly boss?" McGee's question surprised Gibbs out of his own thoughts.

Gibbs watched McGee go towards the picture studying it intently, memorizing it before turning to his boss in hopeful anticipation.

"Yeah, that's Kelly and Shannon," Gibbs said with a smile. He walked over and took the frame from its place on the wall. "That right there is Tony," he stated pointing at the lanky teenage boy in the photo. "We took this picture right after one of his games. Actually," Gibbs paused trying to recall the memory. "This was the game right before his championship game. The last one I attended."

**Flashback**

"_**Look at him Jethro! He looks like he's having a blast out there," Shannon grinned watching as Tony gleefully went up for a lay-up after having stolen the ball from the other team. **_

"_**That's my boy!" Jethro yelled clapping his hands as the rest of the crowd went wild.**_

"_**Daddy, look! Tony tied the game up," Kelly yelled excitedly pointing to the scoreboard.**_

_**Tony ran past where they were standing waving over at them, a lopsided grin on his face as he stepped into a defensive stance, waiting for the ball to once again make it's way towards their opponent's side of the court. There was only thirty seconds left in the game and both bleachers had everyone on their feet as they waited in anticipation. The one who won this game would be in the state championships. Neither high school had ever made it that far. **_

"_**Go Tony!" Kelly yelled.**_

_**Jethro grinned grabbing his baby girl and lifting her effortlessly into his arms to allow her to see better. Besides him, Shannon had her hands over her mouth watching nervously. **_

"_**Defense baby," Shannon whispered nervously watching as Tony tried stealing the ball from the boy without getting a foul. **_

"_**Don't foul Tony!" Kelly yelled out. **_

_**Jethro watched biting his inner lip. He hadn't felt so riled up about a game before. Either way he was proud of Tony, but he wanted Tony's team to win, not for anyone else, but for Tony because he deserved it more than any boy Jethro knew. Tony went in for the ball only for the other boy to step back. Suddenly the boy sidestepped sending Tony falling to the ground. The boy shot the ball and it sailed perfectly through the air, swishing effortlessly into the basket. **_

_**Jethro's heart fell as the other team rejoiced. The opposite bleachers roared as everyone yelled out loud in victory. Kelly's head fell onto Jethro's shoulder and Shannon looked down feeling crushed. Suddenly the sounds of whistling over powered the crowd silencing them.**_

_**Tony looked up hopeful, as well as the rest of the team, watching closely as the referee went over to the announcers whispering something in their ear. The two coaches came towards the table as well as Tony and the other boy at their coaches' command.**_

_**Seconds later the sound of the opposing teams coach angry yell filled the gym, the smile on Tony's face speaking a thousand words. **_

_**A voice came over the gym, "Basket does not count! Offensive foul on number 13 Tyler Peters. Tony Gibbs to shoot two."**_

"_**WHAT?!" "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" "THIS IS BULL!" The sounds of the other teams anger was muted by the sounds of happiness emitting from the home team's side of the gym.**_

_**Tony looked up searching the crowd for his family, the gravity of the situation finally able to wipe the smile that was plastered on his face throughout the entire game. Jethro locked eyes with Tony. Jethro gave a reassuring smile giving the boy a thumb's up. **_

'_**I can do this,' Tony thought walking slowly over to the free throw line. He noted for the first time the full gym, noting the looks of absolute hatred plastered on some of the people's faces as he was handed the ball. He saw his team standing from their seats on the sideline suddenly wishing that he wasn't a starter. He bounced the ball letting out a huge sigh. 'One shot Tony…just do what dad taught you. One shot. It's all.' **_

_**Tony closed his eyes briefly. The silence was overwhelming. He allowed his dad's instructions to replay in his mind just like he always did every time he was at the line. He bounced the ball one last time before allowing the ball to sail through the air. It was short, hitting the rim, bouncing on it, before falling into the basket. **_

'_**I DID IT!' Tony jumped up along with the rest of them. They were going to the championships! **_

_**Tony didn't take as long with the next shot. He allowed the ball to fly through the air, waiting for it to hit the net before running towards his team in celebration. The entire crowd that was previously crushed went wild. **_

"_**HE DID IT!" Shannon yelled besides him happily.**_

"_**YAY TONY!" Kelly screamed clapping her hands together. **_

_**They headed down towards the crowd of students and local news reporters, pushing through the crowd to find their star basketball player. Once Kelly spotted Tony she wiggled out of her father's arms rushing to her older brother, jumping up into his arms giving him a big hug.**_

"_**TONY!" Kelly greeted gleefully. "You're really good at basketball!"**_

"_**Thanks Kells," Tony laughed kissing his sister on the cheek. **_

"_**Congratulations baby," Shannon smiled warmly embracing her son into a tight hug. **_

_**Jethro waited patiently allowing his wife to step aside before approaching his son. Tony had a goofy smile on his face as he continually got patted on the back for a job well done. **_

"_**That's my boy," Jethro stated simply giving his son a tight hug. It was a simple phrase but it incorporated all that he wanted to say. **_

**End of flashback**

"He must have been good," McGee stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"He was McGee. He definitely was," Gibbs stated proudly. "The next day I went to work and I found out I was going to get shipped out about a week before Tony's championship game."

"What happened?" McGee asked listening with rapped attention.

"Orders are orders. I had to go. Apparently Tony made the game winning shot again," Gibbs said placing the picture back in it's place. "He asked me if he could go celebrate with his friends over the weekend when they called me. I said yes…"

**Flashback**

"_**Dad! I did it! I did it!" Tony's voice brought tears to Jethro's eyes a hundred thousand miles away. **_

_**The gunnery sergeant didn't cry when any of his brothers died, and over the course of several years in the Corps, many did, some in his arms. He didn't cry when he got hurt, instead he bit his lip and sucked it up, seeking medical attention only when absolutely necessary. But the sound of Shannon's voice, Kelly's sweet innocent laughter, and Tony being a happy kid always brought tears to Jethro's eyes. **_

"_**What'd you do son?" Jethro asked gripping the phone tightly in attempt to hold back the tears. **_

"_**I played in the game. I just remembered all your pointers from before and I just kept hearing your voice in my head. That sounds creepy. But anyways, I didn't sweat it, I played like I was having fun, just like you always told me to. We won! You are officially a father of a state champion. How does it feel ol' man?" Tony asked, the smile on his face evident in his voice.**_

"_**Feels great. Is it a boy or a girl?" Jethro teased.**_

"_**It's me dad! You're being ridiculous. Anyways, I wanted to go out and hang out with my friends to celebrate, but mom told me I have to ask you when you call because she doesn't agree. So can I go?" Tony asked, his words coming out fast and in a jumbled mess. **_

"_**What's going on exactly with this celebration Tony?" Jethro asked his eyes narrowing.**_

"_**You know just hang out and stuff," Tony's enthusiasm suddenly went down about ten notches. **_

"_**Is that why your mom don't want you going?" Jethro asked knowing full well what happens when high school boys go out and "celebrate." **_

"_**No, she's just paranoid because all the boys are older since they are all seniors. Come on dad! I'm the only junior on the team. Please let me go!" Tony begged.**_

"_**Where will it be?" Jethro sighed. **_

"_**Robert's weekend house just outside of D.C. We're going to stay there overnight. Please dad. This is vital to me," Tony exaggerated. **_

"_**Tony I don't know…" Jethro stated shaking his head over the phone.**_

"_**You would say yes if you were here!" Tony said angrily. **_

"_**That's because I could always just come get you if I were there! Not to mention your mom is being placed under protection…"**_

"_**God! YOU SUCK!" Tony yelled.**_

_**Jethro sighed looking up at the heavens. Since when exactly did Tony decide to become a teenager? Nowhere in Jethro's memory did he remember giving Tony permission to outgrow his cute little ten year old body and become some hormonal teenager. When he was ten, he was perfectly content with just staying at home and hanging out with Shannon. Now it was like he was sentenced to a death sentence whenever he stayed home for more than seven hours straight. **_

_**If he was home he would be saying no. But something about Tony being mad at him from a world away ate away at Jethro's resolve. "I didn't say you cannot go…"**_

"_**I can go?" Tony's voice was quiet, unsure of what he just heard.**_

_**Jethro sighed knowing he would regret his answer "…yes..."**_

…………………_**..**_

**End of flashback**

Gibbs stopped his story and McGee knew not to press on. There was such a sadness in his boss's face that McGee was completely at a lost as to what to do. The silence was suffocating as McGee wracked his mind for some sort of appropriate action of some sort. He stood awkwardly in the hall looking around the place before glancing over at Gibbs and then looking back.

"You keep her safe," Gibbs said heading towards the door.

"I will, boss," McGee promised.

"I don't ever leave them in anyone's custody besides mine and Tony's. I trust you Tim," Gibbs stated locking eyes with McGee.

Gibbs turned closing the door behind him, leaving a very confused and surprised Tim McGee inside. He headed towards his car, starting it up before slowly backing out. It was no surprise to him, when he pulled up to the basketball courts that were full of so many happy memories and saw a familiar son of his huddled up under the basket.

"Hey buddy, it's cold out here!" Jethro called remembering the last time he spoke the words.

Tony looked up to see his father coming towards him, a blanket in his arms. Gibbs sat down beside Tony wrapping the younger man in a blanket before putting his arm briefly around the man's shoulder in an awkward two second man-hug.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Tony sighed out angrily. "I should know!"

"How should you know Tony? I don't even know," Gibbs admitted searching his son's eyes.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise at the admission. "It's all my fault. Everything is all my fault."

"Tony none of this is your fault!" Gibbs urged.

"Yes it is! If mom and Kelly weren't on their way to pick me up they would still be alive. And if I didn't take this undercover mission they wouldn't have taken Jayson. This is all my fault!" Tony cried out, tears prickling the side of his eyes.

"Son, you have nothing," Gibbs paused taking his son's chin to ensure eye contact. "nothing to do with your mom or Kelly's death. You were not at fault then. And you're not at fault now."

"Dad…I was working undercover…" Tony started nervously.

"I know son. It's alright," Gibbs stated.

"No…I told Jean who I really was…"

* * *

**A/N - Ironically the one chapter I hated most was the one that got the most reviews in awhile. Thanks all. Please the reviews literally inspired me to write this chapter. Without them I would have waited another week before I force myself to sit down and write. I love writing, it's just the positive feedback that really gets the inspiration going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jayson blinked a couple of times wearily slowly trying to chase the dark away. His eyes adjusted much to slowly for the boy's comfort, his arms restrained to the chair he was currently sitting in, restricting him from using his hands for anything. He tried calculating how long he had been in the room, but since he had been slipping in and out of consciousness he had lost count a while ago.

For the most part they weren't horrible kidnappers. They fed him, though it barely counted as food. They gave him a bucket in the corner, though he was tied up to the chair so the bucket wasn't much good. Someone kept watched outside the door, but he had his own room, if you call something the size of a closet a room.

The sounds of two people conversing in a language that Jayson assumed was Russian interrupted Jayson from any hopes of attempting to piece together the past couple of hours. He understood that his father was coming for him, of that he had no doubt. He also understood that the men holding him were probably going to be dead the second his father got his hands on them. It was the question of when he was coming that worried Jayson.

The door opened allowing light to flood into the small room blinding the boy. A man a little shorter than Jethro Gibbs walked in, a scowl plastered on his face.

Jayson resisted the urge to smirk knowing only one person could make a man that angry.

The man shoved a phone to his ear with a growl, "It's for you."

"Hello?"

Back at the bullpen Tony breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of his brother's voice filled the room.

"Jayson! How you doing, kiddo?" Ton asked immediately.

"I'm good. They got me tied up real good though…" Jayson felt the barrel of a gun suddenly being pressed against his head.

"You say anything wrong and I'll shoot your brains out kid," the man whispered to Jayson.

"…and now I'm rather uncomfortable. There's a gun to my head," Jayson added.

The sound of something connecting with a resounding crack filled the room followed by the sounds of Jayson whimpers.

"JAYSON!" Tony yelled out standing from his chair.

Tony looked over at Gibbs who had his eyes trained on the phone, a murderous look plastered on his face. Gibbs didn't say anything, instead allowing the pencil in his right hand to break into two.

"Fuck that hurt!" Jayson groaned out.

"Just a couple of hours kiddo and we'll get you back ok?" Tony reassured taking a hopeful glance towards his father.

"Where's dad?" Jayson questioned, his words starting to slur together. "Fuck that actually hurt a lot," he added.

"I'm right here buddy," Gibbs answered.

"Dad my head hurts a lot," Jayson stated.

Gibbs muttered a string of curse words under his breath, promising death to the man who dared to hurt his son. "It's probably a concussion buddy."

"It hurts. I'm sleepy, dad," Jayson's words were slurring together causing Gibbs and Tony to exchange nervous glances.

"Hey Jay-jay," Tony said his voice unusually soft and kind. "Buddy, I know you want to sleep, but try not to until we get there ok?"

"It hurts Tone," Jayson's voice was becoming softer and even more jumbled.

"You better have his daughter. I would hate to see what would happen to his boy if he doesn't receive medical attention soon," the kidnapper's voice sounded on the phone.

"I've texted Jayson's phone coordinates Agent Gibbs. Come alone, and please, don't be late."

The sound of a click signaled the end of the conversation, much to both Tony and Gibbs' dismay. Jayson didn't sound too good at all.

"What do we got?" Gibbs demanded.

It was a little over 8:30 hours, but it already felt like they had been working the entire day. After their heart to heart at the park Tony and Jethro grabbed coffee and brought it to the office, immediately resuming their quest to find their son and brother. McGee had gone to school with Bella so that Ziva could be at the office.

After much debate it was concluded that Ziva would go in as planned as Jeanne in hope for an exchange for Jayson. As soon as the trade happens agents would storm the warehouse. It was a slipshod plan and both father and son knew it, but it was the best they could come up with at such short notice.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but needed an update and needed to get back on track with writing. Hope you guys are still reading. And reviews help the process along. Thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

McGee stood anxiously in the hallway of the high school eyeing any suspicious seventeen year old with his trained special agent eyes. Of course they were no match to Gibbs' leering eyes that could send a convicted felon straight to tears, but they were pretty intimidating (or so he liked to think). The kids were making a big deal about Jayson's disappearance, not that it was any surprise to him, but he didn't like how much it affected Bella.

McGee didn't understand Bella, but he understood little sisters, and a lot of Bella reminded him about Sarah, including the sweet innocent eyes that stared longingly out the window as if daydreaming a world of her own. It made him want to protect Bella, and make whoever hurt her pay. So yeah, maybe little twerps running around asking Bella questions she didn't need to answer weren't dangerous, but as of right now it was the only thing McGee could protect Bella from, and by damn he was going to do the best he could.

"McGee," Bella's voice broke through McGee's silent peep talk to himself.

McGee allowed his chest to deflate a little before answering. "What's up?"

"Can I just leave? Please? I hate being in school right now," Bella sighed.

"Gibbs said he wanted this day to be as normal as possible…" McGee said, his face giving a helpless half smirk.

"How can it be normal? My brother was kidnapped by people that my dad has no idea about. My other one has issues too big for anyone but my dad to attempt to work through, and there are way too many people asking me what's up. Not to mention half the school is missing on account to Jay's disappearance. I just want to…get away. Please Tim?" she peeked through her lashes defeated.

Tim sighed feeling his resolve shatter under the look, and the sound of defeat in the young woman's voice. He fished for his cell phone calling Tony, knowing that an 'ok' from him was probably more likely than from Gibbs.

"Tony?" McGee asked to make sure before handing Bella the phone. "Yeah, Bella wants to talk to you."

"Tony?" Bella asked tentatively.

"What's up angel?" Tony asked his voice immediately softening from his short tone he was using just seconds earlier as he was arguing with his father.

"Can I please come there? I don't want to be in school no more."

Tony frowned looking at the current surrounding. There were pictures of the warehouse where the meet was apparently supposed to be held. Ziva looked less Israeli than he could even imagine and there were a series of cell phone remains that had Gibbs' name written all over it.

"It's not the smartest idea Bells. You'll be safer at school," Tony said scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that Bella?" Gibbs asked looking up from his computer.

"Yeah. She wants to come here," Tony holding the phone towards Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed taking the phone from Tony. "Hey Princess."

"Daddy let me leave school. Please?" Bella pleaded, pouting in such a way that McGee (who was listening discreetly) had to remind himself that Sarah and Bella did not know each other and thus the pout was just something all little sisters were born with.

"Ok princess, you can come here. Give McGee the phone will you?" Gibbs sighed ignoring ZIva's shaking head.

"Boss," McGee's voice came back onto the phone.

"Bring her here McGee. Make sure you're not being followed. You know what to do," Gibbs sighed before placing the phone back onto the carrier.

10101010101010101010101

"Grab your stuff," McGee said gently walking in behind Bella.

McGee resisted the urge to stare down the entire sophomore English class who were currently bustling with whispers. A boy actually had the audacity to point at Bella while she was gathering to grab her books and other belongings.

"Mrs. White, can I have a word with you in the hallway, please?" Tim asked glancing around the room as audible screeches of desks being pulled closer to the front arose fom the whispers.

Mrs. White gave the class a stern look but didn't address the situation at all, much to McGee dismay. She ordered they continue reading out loud the current book until she returned.

"How can I help you Agent McGee?" she asked kindly.

"I have orders from Bella's father to take her back to NCIS headquarters," McGee informed her.

"Oh, that's fine. She's much too distracted to be here at school anyways. What with happened to her brother. Just such a sad tragedy…" Mrs. White sighed.

McGee gritted his teeth. Once this was all over he was going to talk to Gibbs about transferring Jayson and Bella from the horrid school. There was something to be said about the school when even the teachers gave into the rumors floating around.

"With all due respect, Jayson is not dead," McGee said his patience wearing thin.

"I'm ready, Tim," Bella said opening the door and gently shutting it behind her.

"Sweetheart, remember what you need to read for class on Monday. If you need anything dear, even an extension just shoot me an email," Mrs White said tilting her head down in hopes to catch Bella's eyes.

"Thanks Mrs. White," Bella said shifting her weight awkwardly.

Mrs. White studied Bella for just a minute longer before finally going back into the classroom.

"Alright, so one get out of jail free card being redeemed," Tim said clasping his hands together.

10101010101010101010101

Tony heard the sounds of McGee's squeaky shoes long before he stopped in front of his desk with Bella besides him.

"Heard you use the "daddy" card earlier," Tony teased lightheartedly.

"I hate school. People keep talking," Bella sighed walking around the desk and plopping down on Tony's lap.

"That's because people are idiots. It's ok though. You're actually probably a lot safer here than anywhere else at the moment," Tony said pushing half of his burger towards the girl who took it reluctantly.

"I'd rather Jayson be safe than me," Bella said darkly.

"Hey! I'd rather the both of you be safe," Tony chided.

"I guess. Are you guys going to even find Jayson?" Bella asked sadly.

"Hey, we've not only got the best NCIS agent working on the case, we also have the advantage of dad working the case. You know him. He won't stop until he gets what he wants," Tony reassured.

"I don't want you or dad getting hurt Tony," Bella stated.

"Well dad is like an even cooler James Bond you know. Maybe I should compare him to like Jason Borne or something. Although the Borne trilogy really fell short each time…" Tony started to digress.

"How is dad a cooler James Bond?"

"Because it's dad!" Tony said shaking his head as if he didn't believe those words just came out of his sisters' mouth.

All the while both Ziva and McGee tried to inconspicuously listen in on the obviously very private conversation, though Tony and Bella weren't exactly whispering either. Neither Ziva or McGee could wrap their heads around this side of Tony who appeared so mature and friendly. Neither could miss the obvious tight bond that held the family together. Both wondered what would happen if this were to end badly.

"Bella, come here sweetheart," Gibbs' voice cut through the two younger officer and agent's thoughts.

Gibbs ignored the sudden pattering of keys as both Ziva and McGee tried to appear busy. Bella came up to Gibbs giving him a hug. It was now not surprising to either of the two said agents to see Gibbs give an equally, if not tighter, embrace, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the teenager's head.

"DiNozzo, bring McGee up to speed," Gibbs barked out. "Gear up. We leave in half an hour."

"Boss, I know we were discussing this earlier, but you never really said anything…do we really have to wear bullet proof vests?" Tony's voice bordered a whine.

Gibbs chose not to answer, instead gave his son a glare that dared the younger man to ask the question once more. Wisely Tony dropped the subject and started filling McGee in on the plan.

"How about me dad. Do I get to know anything?" Bella asked looking up at her dad expectantly.

"I want you to stay downstairs with Abby alright?" Gibbs started, guiding Bella towards the back elevators towards Abby's lab.

"Abby?" Bella asked questioningly.

"She's our forensics scientist. Very cool," Gibbs said hoping he used the word cool in the same context as it meant all those years ago.

"Where are you going to be?" Bella questioned.

"We're going to the exchange. No, I will not tell you anymore than that," Gibbs said noticing his daughter's mouth already open for questioning.

"Dad! You have to tell me more! What's going on? What's happened between the time at school and now? And where was Tony last night? Dad, you can't leave me hanging!" Bella practically shrieked.

"Baby girl don't worry. Tony and I have it covered. You know the situation. I don't want you knowing that what you need to know. This is a very delicate situation. In this particular situation, ignorance is bliss," Gibbs explained.

They walked into the blue colored lab to be greeted with the sounds of "Scary Kids Scaring Kids" blaring from Abby's speakers.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled over the music.

"I don't have anything Gibbs. You can't be here yet!" Abby said her eyes glued to the eyepiece of the microscope.

"Abby, meet Bella," Gibbs said over the music.

When Gibbs realized he didn't shout loud enough he stalked over towards the stupid sound system jabbing the power button hard enough to actually hurt his own finger.

"Gibbs! That was the good part!" Abby complained looking up. "Oh, company!"

"Abby, you know the plan. There is an NCIS agent outside the door just in case. Bella, Abby. Abby, this is Bella," Gibbs said leading Bella to stand right across from Abby.

"Man, you do look like a Gibblet," Abby said with a smile.

Bella looked up at her dad unsurely. "Um, thanks?"

"Don't worry Gibbs. She's safe here," Abby announced.

"Cameras?" Gibbs asked.

"I was able to get the traffic cameras positioned as you asked. Ziva is wired up along with a transmitter that they will NOT be able to find. Ziva is more dedicated when it comes to transmitters than Tony by the way. Everything you asked for is set," Abby replied.

"Ok. We're set," Gibbs said taking in a deep breath.

Seconds later Tony, Ziva, and McGee all walked into the lab. McGee and Tony both wearing bullet proof vests. Ziva was wearing scrubs, an obvious attire in hopes to fool the kidnappers.

"Everything is in place boss," Tony stated.

"McGee, you're driving. Get the car. Ziva go with him," Gibbs barked out.

Both disappeared. Abby made an excuse to check something in her office leaving the family alone in the actual lab itself.

Tony wasted no time in wrapping his sister in a firm hug, holding her close to him for as long as possible. Bella looked up, tears threatening to fall. She had absolutely no clue what was going to happen, but she knew that this was different from all the other cases her father and brother had worked over the years. This was more. This was their family on the line.

"Bring him back Tony," Bella whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Princess. And I will," with that Tony left headed towards the car, leaving father and daughter in the lab.

"Bring them both back safe dad," Bella gave a strangled laugh, allowing a tear to slip from her eyes.

Gibbs took her face into his hand, wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He gave a smile and his voice sounded very oddly like it broke as he said, "I will." He hugged her tightly. "I love you."

And then he left. His back turned from his daughter to go save his son. To go save his family.

* * *

A/N - And so we're set to get to the exchange...


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to the meet up place was quiet. Tony wasn't chattering about nonsense like usually, Tim wasn't begging Tony to shut up, and Ziva was busy trying to memorize Jeanne's history before the exchange. Gibbs was driving slower than usual, his thoughts consuming him as anxiety raced freely through him. It had felt like he the time he had returned home for Shannon and Kelly's funeral (of course he had to be late), the same anxiety rolling through his veins as he raced home to rescue his only remaining child from the hellish guilt he was surely enduring.

_Flashback_

_Jethro wondered when the last time he had driven just 10 over the speed limit was (without any of the kids or Shannon in the car of course). Yet, here he was, driving as painfully slow as possible in hopes to prolong the inevitable reunion with his son. Damn it! He was never good at comforting. That was always Shannon's job! It was Shannon who had hugged Tony after each nightmare for the past however many years. His job was to get the boy some water and simply tell him that he was loved. His job was to go down to the school and threaten the hell out of the boys who would constantly tease him when his arms and legs grew faster than the rest of his body could adjust. It was Shannon's job to hug the boy and tell him that he was the most precious little boy on the face of the earth. It was Shannon's job to tell the boy to dream big and reach for the stars. It was she who did the comforting. _

_All too soon Jethro found himself in front of his house, cars already lined the street and his driveway. Shannon and Kelly were well-loved people. _

_10101010101010101010101_

_Jethro entered the house, his eyes zeroing in on his son, who was currently sitting on the couch, Shannon's sister fussing over him. Jethro watched as Tony angrily shoved the cheese cracker back towards Debbie before standing and practically stomping off towards the backyard. _

"_Jethro!" Melissa, one of the PTA mothers greeted him, grabbing him into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry about Shannon and Kelly. They were wonderful people. I guess it's true what they say. The good die young." _

_Jethro's eyes narrowed as he fought to keep the scowl from appearing on his face. Was this lady serious? Did she just attempt to make a joke at whatever the hell you want to call this gathering of moronic idiots. They didn't know Kelly and Shannon like he did!_

_Angrily Jethro limped past her, walking towards the sliding back doors that led to a small backyard, where he found his son in the corner, a cancer stick hanging from his lips. He limped the best he could towards Tony, yanking the stupid thing from his mouth._

"_Hey what the he..." Tony whirled around to see his father's glaring at him as he studied the cancer stick. _

"_What the hell did your mom and me tell you about these things?" Jethro demanded._

"_Yeah well she's dead," Tony deadpanned. _

_Jethro shook his head stomping out the cigarette. "First of all, come here and give me a hug."_

_Tony complied, embracing his dad. Jethro noticed Tony was shaking, and it took a second longer to realize that Tony was not allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. _

"_Tony, you can cry you know son," Jethro said gently._

"_I don't need to cry," Tony said stubbornly._

"_Kiddo you're shaking like a leaf," Jethro squeezed the boy a little and frowned. "And since when have you last eaten. You lost a lot of weight."_

"_Give me a break dad!" Tony growled out shoving away from his father._

"_Tony, I know it's been a hard couple of days, but I'm here ok. I'm here son," Jethro said attempting to get Tony in a hug once more._

"_Yeah until you leave again! What's going to happen to me now? You have to go back to…" Tony stopped mid rant his eyes widening when he finally had the chance to look over his dad. "You're hurt."_

"_Tony, I couldn't come as early as I could because I've been in the hospital," Jethro explained._

"_No one told me," Tony whispered. It was silent all of two more seconds before Tony exploded. "You could have died and I wouldn't have known because no one fucking told me!"_

"_Tony calm down. I'm ok, see?" Jethro said attempting his best not to wince as he limped forward._

"_It's my fault!" Tony cried out aguishly._

"_How the hell is this your fault Tony? You weren't the one who threw the grenade son. No, me being hurt is definitely not your fault!" Jethro said fiercely._

"_If I didn't call you like a little bitch begging you to come back home because I miss you then you probably wouldn't have been so distracted. Oh God…" Tony was near hysterics. _

"_Hey!" Jethro grabbed his son by the shoulders, surprised when he flinched away._

_It had been a long time since Tony had flinched away from any contact. He tried his best to ignore it, all the while his heart breaking at the quick digression his son seemed to have taken over the past couple of days. _

"_Tony. You missed your mom and your sister. You were all alone over here. You handled the funeral arrangement and calling all the right people. You were doing all the things I should have done, but couldn't have because I was away. If anything this is my fault. You're still a kid, you're still __**my**__ kid, those were my responsibilities. Your responsibility was to call me crying because you missed your mom and sister. Your responsibility is to grieve like the sixteen, almost seventeen-year-old kid you are. But damn it Tony, I'm so proud of you son for being able to do what you've done throughout this entire mess. You are so much more mature than even I give you credit for sometimes son," Jethro said his voice breaking midway through the speech. He took his son back into an embrace; one his son did no resist as they both let the tears fall freely from their eyes. _

_End of flashback_

There were many tears after that talk. There were many times when Gibbs found himself questioning his own title as a father, especially when Tony came home drunk, which increased over time. There was a dark period where Tony was so far in a pit of depression and guilt that his grades had taken a dive and he had been suspended from the basketball team. There were nights when Gibbs would stay up listening to his son throwing up in the bathroom due to too much alcohol; nights where he'd hear his son walk into Kelly's room and just cry, but Gibbs himself was hurting much too much to give his son any comfort. But Tony was strong, much stronger than Gibbs knew he could ever be. He pulled his act together and he got into college on a basketball scholarship. He came home when he found out the twins were being born and he stayed and helped Gibbs. God there's so much that kid has done for the family. Gibbs was afraid to question how much more his son would have to sacrifice. There's only so much a man can take…

"We're here," Tony's voice cut through Gibbs' thoughts.

"Ma-Gee, stay in the car. Ziva, Dinozzo, let's go," Gibbs said checking his gun one last time.

Tony, Gibbs and ZIva exited the car, walking towards the old warehouse. It looked like it was about to collapse at any minute. Tony wearily observed the numerous boxes that were piled up on either side of the center, plenty of places for any sniper or anyone to hide.

"Agent Gibbs, a pleasure to meet you again," the voice literally knocked the wind out of him.

He fought to recompose himself as he took in the beautiful female standing in front of him. "SVETLANA?"

"Surprised Agent Gibbs?" she asked amused.

"Seeing as you're supposed to be dead, yes a little," Gibbs deadpanned.

"Um boss, am I missing something?" Tony asked, his confusion making Svetlana laugh.

"Go ahead Agent Gibbs. Tell your _son_ how this all could have been prevented."

"How'd you know he's my son?" Gibbs demanded.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. Go ahead tell your son how come the twins' mother had left you. How you cheated on both your third and fourth wives with that director of yours. Tell him how you missed his eighteenth birthday to go on an NCIS operation. Tell him how you didn't check to see if your director had completed her part of the operation. Tell him how this entire mess is all your fault," Svetlana laughed.

"Where's Jayson?" Gibbs said, his voice low as he fought the anger that was currently running amuck in his body.

Gibbs didn't dare to look at Tony. He didn't have to look in order to know the confusion and hurt in his eyes. Gibbs had his gun raised and pointed to Svetlana's head, his hand still despite the quiver he had felt.

"Your son? Bastard does not have any manners," Svetlana said nonchalantly. "I needed to punish him a little you know."

At that she raised her hand and a side door opened. Gibbs heard Tony's audible gasp as father and son both watched the seventeen year old being dragged towards them. Gibbs could hear Jayson's soft groans as his body protested against the pain.

Gibbs swallowed hard to avoid getting sick. His son, his seventeen year old son was dropped in a heap in the middle of Svetlana and him. Jayson was a mess; there was blood coming out of his nose and a nasty cut on his head, His eye was swollen shut. His breathing was ragged, shallow, and it didn't take a lot to figure out the boy had a broken rib. His normally shiny brown hair was crusted over with blood. A hacking cough produced blood to spill from his mouth.

"You fucking bitch," Gibbs growled out cocking his weapon.

"Ah, ah ah. Agent Gibbs. There's your son. Where's La Grenouille's daughter?" Svetlana asked.

Ziva stepped out from behind Tony. She played the part of horrified well. She grasped onto Tony as a woman would seeking refuge. Tony gave her a tight hug before pushing her forward.

"This is for you Tony," Ziva said, hiding her accent well.

"I love you," Tony said, a tear slipping from his eyes.

"I love you too," Ziva said giving Tony one last kiss.

Suddenly Gibbs saw a laser red dot landing on Tony's forehead. Svetlana's reproaching 'tsk tsk' filled the room.

"You see, I have been watching. Your son just loves Jeanne too much to just let her go, and this little show, as heartwarming as it was, was just a little pathetic. So I had a backup plan you know. Just in case," Svetlana's voice disgusted Gibbs.

Two men appeared from behind Tony, guns pointed at him.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs demanded, turning to face Svetlana.

"We shall see how much Jeanne loves Tony," Svetlana said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"No don't!" Gibbs practically cried out. "Take me. Not him."

"You are of no use to me Agent Gibbs. Your sons however…"

"It's fine dad. Take Jayson and get out of here," Tony spoke up already allowing the two to lead him away.

"Which son Agent Gibbs? Which one are you willing to give up for the other? Jayson cannot survive much longer in my custody, though if you brought in Jeanne to begin with we wouldn't have this problem. Tony on the other hand, well, it's a toss up. If she doesn't come I just kill him. Either way I get something I want: to hurt you like you hurt me. So the question is which son Agent Gibbs? _Which_ _son_?"

* * *

A/N- reviews are what inspired this chapter to be written almost immediately after the last one was. Hence the quick update. I hope you guys like and please continue reviewing. Thanks so much to all who have and continue to do so with each chapter. You guys are amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Flashback_

"…_You really in the marines, Jethro?" Tony asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity._

_Jethro nodded. It had been two hours since Shannon had told him he had to wait. Apparently there was a car accident two blocks from the hospital and the patients were rushed to the emergency room, thus putting Tony's case pushed back._

"_Do you want to see my military ID?" Jethro asked leaning to one side to take his wallet out of his pocket._

_Tony nodded excitedly. He clamped his good hand on Jethro's arm trying to get a peek before Jethro fully fished it out. Tony looked up in awe and question as Jethro held the ID out for Tony to take a closer look._

"_I can really touch it?" Tony asked surprised._

"_It's not breakable kid. Well it is, but I highly doubt you can break it," Jethro said with a laugh._

"_That's not what my father says…" Tony said quietly._

_Whatever Jethro was going to say was immediately forgotten. The sadness in Tony's voice hit him harder than any bullet ever could. Torture techniques should really involve broken kids on the verge of crying. That always did it for Jethro. _

_He watched as Tony read the words on the card carefully. He tried to keep his face emotionless, like the picture on the card, so that Tony could see the similarities. It intrigued Jethro that the kid was reading it with such in depth scrutiny, taking him nearly five minutes before even looking up from the small piece of plastic._

"_You should smile more often. Your eyes look like you're mad when you don't smile," Tony observed finally handing the card back to Jethro._

"_I was pretty mad when they took the picture," Jethro admitted. "It took five minutes before they took the picture, after a thirty minute wait."_

"_That's super long!" Tony exclaimed. "Waiting is hard. I hate waiting!"_

_Jethro smiled at Tony's pout. "Yes, yes it is buddy, but good things come to those who wait."_

_Tony looked up with a hesitant smile, before shyly adding, "But when I wait with you it doesn't feel like I'm waiting at all."_

"_Oh yeah?" Jethro asked feeling his heart warm just a little more._

"_Yeah, it feels safe…"_

_End of flashback_

"McGee call in the paramedics," Gibbs barked into the phone without taking his eyes off Svetlana.

"Wise choice Agent Gibbs. Wise choice indeed," Svetlana said with a slow nod. She snapped her fingers together. "Take him away."

"Tony, I'll get you out!" Gibbs called to his rapidly disappearing son. "Just wait for me, son."

Gibbs didn't miss the hint of hurt that crossed his eyes. "Don't worry about me dad. Save Jayson!" Tony said before being punched hard in the jaw.

Gibbs watched as Tony's head swung from the force of impact. Tony suppressed the need to groan knowing his father was watching.

"I would have chosen my blood too," Svetlana said with a shrug.

"I'll kill you," Gibbs said in a low menacing voice. "I fucking swear I'll kill you for what you've done."

Gibbs watched as Svetlana laughed and slowly walked away with two new people who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He waited until she had left before rushing forward, Ziva right besides him. He dropped to his knees to closer examine his son, tears prickling his eyes.

"Jayson? Jay-jay, can you hear me, buddy?" Gibbs asked slowly turning his son to face him.

"No!" Jay's weak voice broke Gibbs' heart. "Don't hurt me."

"Jay, you're safe! It's dad, buddy. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you no more," Gibbs said running his fingers through the boys hair.

"Dad? Well shit I'm hallucinating now too," Jay grumbled making Gibbs laugh out loud.

Jay making jokes was good. It meant he was still slightly aware of his current situation. His brain was still functioning, and he still sounded a little like Tony. Gibbs could live with that. Who was he kidding; Gibbs could live with anything as long as Jayson, Bella, and Tony were safe. For now having Jayson in his arms would have to do.

"Over here!" McGee's voice cut through Gibbs' thoughts as he rushed in, followed by two paramedics with a gurnee in between them.

"Sir, step away from the boy," one of the paramedics asked, pushing Gibbs' aside a little too harshly for Gibbs' liking.

"What do we got, Joe?" the man who pushed Gibbs' asked lowering the gurnee.

"Pulse is too high. 205. Blood pressure at 180/150. Kids tachycardia. Right arm appears to be broken, a rib is protruding from the chest area," Joe checked off as he continued to examine Jayson.

Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee watched on as they continued listing off Jayson's condition.

"Keith, he's pupils are dialated and not responding to the light…" Joe stated.

"Ok, let's get this kid to a hospital STAT!" Keith said throwing down the stupid paperwork that they had to do. "On my count, 1, 2, 3!"

Gibbs watched as they lifted Jayson onto a backboard and secured him before putting him on the gurney. He listened as his son's painful moans filled the room. He felt his own tears fall as he watched his son's tears cascade from his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_DADDY!" Bella's urgent voice nearly caused Jethro to drop the hammer straight on his thumb._

_He cursed silently before yelling back, "WHAT?"_

"_Daddy, Jayson's hurt!" Bella's young form now appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly descending to take her father's big arms into two of her hands and thus pulling him towards the stairs._

_It didn't take much though, the second the words came out of Bella's mouth Jethro was already starting to make his way up the stairs. The two rushed up, father and daughter, for as long as Gibbs could stand, before finally deciding that it would be much faster if he carried the six year old. _

_Jethro picked Bella up with a quick swoosh and jogged out the front door to see his little boy under his bike, wailing as he cradled his leg. Jethro had never ran so hard in his life than in that ten seconds that it took to get from the front door to the end of the block. He dropped to his knees, setting Bella down gently. _

"_Jay-jay? Daddy's here, buddy," Jethro said gently lifting the bike off the boy. "Are you ok, kiddo?"_

"_Daddy!" Jayson wailed as he gripped his leg._

"_I'm going to carry you to the house ok?" Jethro said waiting for his son to nod in understanding before lifting the boy into his arms. "Bella, take the bike back to the house."_

"_Daddy, my leg hurts!" _

"_Sh…I know buddy. We're going to the house to get some ice and then we'll go to the hospital ok?" Jethro explained kissing the boy on the forehead as he walked towards his house. _

"_I'm sorry," Jayson said sadly._

"_For what?" Jethro asked indecorously._

"_For crying and acting like a wimp," Jayson explained._

"_Hey, crying is natural. If it hurts, it hurts. And you, Jayson Asher Gibbs are the farthest thing from a wimp imaginable," Gibbs said with conviction. _

_End of flashback_

"Are any of you his relative?" Keith asked disrupting Gibbs' memory.

Gibbs stepped forward. "I'm his father."

"Ok, sir you can ride with us in the ambulance," Keith said before practically jogging towards the ambulance (while pushing the gurney).

In the ambulance Gibbs cursed freely as he watched Keith unsuccessfully try to stop the blood from flowing out of what seemed like every orifice on his son's head.

"Blood type?" Keith asked looking up at Gibbs.

"O negative," Gibbs said grimly.

Gibbs knew that his son was going to need a transfusion with the amount of blood that was seemingly just pouring out of him. He also knew that AB negative was the rarest of blood types. He cursed even louder when he realized that the only other person he knew with AB negative blood was Tony.

* * *

A/N: it's a little shorter, but there will be an update either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry if I haven't been able to get to all the reviews. I loved them all and read them. They help continue the story.


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" Jethro barked into the phone with as much ferocity as he could muster at 3:30 in the morning. _

"_Is this the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" someone asked on the other line._

_Jethro sighed sitting up in bed. He reached over to turn on the light on the nightstand, rubbing his hand over his face. "Yeah, speaking."_

"_Sir, we have your son Anthony Gibbs here at the emergency room. If it is possible could you please come down here at Mercy Medical Hospital?" _

_Jethro jumped up from his bed, his shoes conveniently placed besides his bed was now on. He grabbed his sweater from the bedpost leaving the phone still off the hook, now completely forgotten. Tony was in trouble. _

_He ran into Bella's room waking her up as gently as possible. He didn't want to take either of his kids to see Tony, but he knew that there would be no one to watch them, and they were both much too young to be left alone, even in cases like this one. _

"_Daddddy," Bella whined trying to wiggle away from her father._

"_Wake up, Princess," Jethro coaxed already slipping on the girl's shoes. _

_Jethro picked her up with ease, throwing a jacket over her before walking across the hall towards his son's room. Jayson who was a naturally light sleeper had already woken up. He was sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _

"_Daddy?" Jayson asked uncertainly._

"_Put on your shoes, Sport," Jethro ordered gently, while trying to put the jacket on Bella who had fallen asleep once again._

"_Why? It's early. I don't want to go to school this early," Jayson complained, while he was putting his shoe on._

"_I'll explain in the car. You ready?" _

_Jethro watched as his son walked towards him, jacket half on and shoes untied. He stopped in front of Jethro before reaching up with his arms, wriggling his little fingers up at his father expectantly. _

_Jethro rolled his eyes but complied, leaning down a little before taking the boy in his arms. With the two kids securely in his arms, Jethro made his way down the stairs with ease. Jethro placed both of his little treasures into their car seats before running around to the front and going ten over the speed limit all the way to the hospital. _

_10101010101010101010101_

"_You two take a seat over there," Jethro said pointing to the set of chairs in the waiting room._

_Gibbs watched as the twins waddled their way to the chairs. Bella immediately leaned on Jayson once she was comfortable. Satisfied the two were ok Jethro walked towards the emergency room front desk to check on his eldest._

"_I'm here for Anthony Gibbs," Jethro said, finding his words coming out quicker than expected._

_The lady typed a little on the godforsaken "technological advancement" known as a computer for what seemed like forever before she looked up at him, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I'll tell the doctor you are here." _

_With that she stood up from her chair and walked quickly to the back doors. He paced up and down waiting for the doctor to appear. He told his son that being a cop was stupid. Jethro remembered all the arguments that they both had time and time again about placing himself in unnecessary danger. He recounted the times he had opened the door to see his son too drunk to even open the door in hopes of forgetting a hard case. He recounted the times in his mind when he would sit up waiting for a call like the one he had gotten earlier. He had feared for the worse, and evidently he had feared correctly._

"_Mr. Gibbs?" a voice called Jethro from his thoughts._

"_Just Gibbs," Gibbs said shaking the younger man's hand._

_Jethro cursed silently to himself. This __kid__ was taking care of Tony? He barely looked a year older than Tony for Christ sakes. _

"_Right, I'm Dr. Palen. Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" the doctor asked looking around, blushing when he realized the waiting room was empty._

"_I want to see my son," Jethro demanded._

"_He was taken into surgery. We couldn't wait. I'd like to talk to you about a small complication…" Dr. Palen paused to gather his thoughts. "Anthony a rare blood type. The rarest of blood types. Unfortunately we don't have Anthony blood type in our blood bank…"_

"_What are you saying?" Jethro snarled. _

"_Anthon…"_

"_He prefers 'Tony.'"_

"_Tony lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. He's losing even more with the surgery. Unfortunately due to his injuries we were unable to wait. We had to take the risk. However, you should know sir, that unless we find some O negative blood quickly, his chances of survival is not great. I'm sorry," Dr. Palen said with such calmness that Jethro realized he had done this a time or two. _

_Jethro nodded, jumping from his chair. Dr. Palen looked on confused. He watched as Jethro brought over a small boy who was holding onto him tightly, while staring wearily at Dr. Palen. _

"_My boy. My boy's O negative," Jethro said practically pushing Jayson towards the young doctor. _

"_I'll go set up the stuff," Dr. Palen said with a nod. "Follow me."_

_By now Bella had walked over to see what the commotion was all about. She took her father's hand instinctively. Both kids were still unaware of the current situation, only knowing that their father was worried about something, and that Tony was still nowhere to be found. _

_Suddenly, Jayson found himself being placed on a bed, an IV needle getting prepared besides him. _

"_Daddy I hate needles! I'll clean my room when you tell me to next time. I don't want a needle!" Jayson cried realizing the needle was for him._

"_Listen baby boy, this is very important," Jethro said taking Jayson's face into his hands. "Buddy, Tony's in trouble, and he needs your help."_

"_What's wrong with Tony?" Jayson asked inching closer to his father and further away from the man with the needle._

"_He's hurt and he's losing a lot of blood…"_

"_So?" Jayson asked inching even closer to his father. _

"_So these idiots don't have your brother's blood type…" Jethro sighed realizing he lost his child. He tried a different approach. "Do you remember all the times Tony was there when you were hungry, or when you needed him to tuck you in, or when you were scared?"_

"_I can't possibly remember all the times daddy. Tony's there for everything!" Jayson said rolling his eyes._

"_Do you want a chance to repay him buddy?" Jethro asked biting back a bittersweet smile. _

"_I'd do ANYTHING for Tony daddy!" Jayson said enthusiastically. _

"_I want to do something for Tony!" Bella chirped up from her seat beside the bed. _

"_You will, Princess." Jethro said with a smile. "It's your brother's turn now though. Can you wait your turn?"_

_Bella pouted, but nodded sitting back in her chair. _

"_What do I have to do?" Jayson asked excited._

"_You have to let them prick you with that needle, Sport," Jethro explained._

_At once Jayson's excited appearance was replaced with a frown. He looked at the guy who was patiently waiting to prick him with said needle. _

"_Fine, for Tony," Jayson said with a determined resolve. He faced the doctor and said in his most grown up voice possible, "I'm only letting you prick me because I love my brother."_

_10101010101010101010101_

"_Dad?" Tony's shaky voice immediately woke Jethro from his fitful slumber._

_It had been two days since Jayson had given Tony a life saving transfusion. Two days of being glued to the uncomfortable recliner while the kids were at their mother's house. Two days of nasty hospital food, and worse, hospital coffee. But it was all worth it to see those hazy green eyes flicker open. _

"_Tony-boy!" Gibbs greeted using an old nickname from when the kid was still a kid. _

"_I feel like shit," Tony groaned attempting to sit himself up._

"_Easy, kiddo. You're going to rip a stitch out," Jethro said helping his son to a more comfortable position._

_Jethro noted the bead of sweat that was already coming down from Tony's head from the little physical activity. He didn't miss the fact that Tony was quietly panting for breath by the end and was completely exhausted by the time he was sitting up. _

"_I'm pretty sure I should be dead right now," Tony finally said looking at his dad, searching for confirmation._

"_You were pretty touch and go for awhile, Tone, not going to lie. You should thank Jay though. Without that kid you probably would be dead right now," Jethro admitted quietly._

"_So I owe the kid my life?" Tony nodded._

_Tony's eyes were getting heavy, and it didn't help that his father was stroking his hair like he did when he was younger. Being close to his dad and the little physical activity had already strained the young man to capacity. _

"_Sleep now, son," Jethro whispered still stroking the man's hair._

"_I'll pay him back someday," Tony mumbled out._

_  
End of flashback_

Gibbs paced the emergency room waiting room with the ferocity of a caged lion, daring anyone, even those in wheelchairs, to get in his way. Wisely, everyone left him plenty of room to pace. Ziva and McGee were back processing the scene. Abby was getting the plates from the cars that had left the warehouse, assuming that Tony was in one of those cars. Thankfully, Bella had fallen asleep some time ago in Abby's lab allowing Abby to do her thing uninterrupted.

"Family for Jayson G?" a nurse called out into the waiting room.

Gibbs made a beeline towards her; people who were in his way jumped out quickly seeing the murderous glare on his face.

"I'm his father," Gibbs said.

The nurse nodded. "If you'd follow me to the conference room the doctor will be with you shortly."

Gibbs nodded following the lady to the conference room, where he continued pacing until the doctor arrived.

"Mr. Gibbs?" the doctor asked. Gibbs nodded. "Hi, I'm Dr. Barlow, Jayson's attending."

"How's my son doing?" Gibbs asked, stopping mid pace.

Dr. Barlow gulped. The man looked about ready to pounce on him and tear him to shreds if he provided the wrong response. He quickly went over Jayson's stats in his head fearing that failure in execution would probably cost him his life.

"First I have to ask how he sustained these injuries," Dr. Barlow questioned.

"He was kidnapped and systematically tortured by the looks of it. I'm a federal agent," Gibbs explained.

The doctor checked something on his clipboard and Gibbs resisted the urge to yank the thing out of his hand and throw it across the room.

"My son Dr. Barlow."

"Right! Jayson's arm was broken in a compound fracture. I'll need your signature before we can do surgery to put the bone back in place. Your sons rib was also fractured in a comminuted fracture and we need to go in and take out some of the fragments which could get into the blood stream and cause complications. His left lung collapsed and he's on a ventilator now just to reduce the amount of stress on his body. His kidney is touch and go. For now he is on dialysis, hopefully they will heal on their own. He has a mild concussion as well. The problem sir is that your son has a rare blood type. Unfortunately we don't have enough here for his blood. Does anyone in your family share his blood type?"

"My eldest son. His brother," Gibbs gulped. "Dr. how long does Jayson have until he needs the blood?"

"Theoretically Jayson needed the blood hours ago. We need to do the surgery now to stop any internal bleeding. Even with the supplies from other hospitals his chance of survival is not looking too good. We need your other son's blood," Dr. Barlow stated.

"How long?" Gibbs grounded out.

"Five hours max."

* * *

A/N: I just love reviews. They always inspire me to just continue writing no matter what. P.S. this story is drawing to a close. Look for a new story in the near future! Thanks so much to all my reviewers out there.


	14. Chapter 14

Important Author's Note: Someone pointed something out to me which actually makes sense. I am changing Tony and Jayson's blood type to O negative simply because I want the medical part to be as correct as possible. I'm going back and changing each chapter to say O negative. Sorry for the confusion that may cause anyone.

* * *

Gibbs growled at the elevator doors which were conveniently taking their time to open. He wondered angrily why machines were so stubborn, and why the director had forbidden him from taking anymore computer technicalities into his own hands. He gave the door another .5 miliseconds before slamming his angry hand on them demanding they open up.

"What do we have?" Gibbs barked out stalking into the lab.

He slammed the caf-pow onto the table hard enough for it to open and spill everywhere. Wisely, Abby chose not to comment on it, instead protecting her keyboard from the liquid.

"I'm running the plates now. There's already a BOLO out for one of them. I'm going through the security cameras to make sure I didn't miss anything. How's Jayson?" Abby asked turning to face Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not good."

"Dad?" Bella walked into the main lab rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How's Jayson? Where's Tony?"

Gibbs sighed running a hand over his face. Bella crinkled her eyebrows together, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

"Jayson's not dead. I'd feel it. Dad! Jayson's not dead right?" Bella demanded closing in on her father so she was standing practically on top of him, staring up, daring him to tell her otherwise.

Abby balked at how Gibbs-like the action really was. It surprised her even more when Gibbs took a step back from the angry teenager, as if intimidated by her 5'4 stance.

"Jayson's not dead, Princess," Gibbs confirmed.

"Where's Tony?" Bella questioned taking Gibbs and turning him around as if Tony was hiding behind Gibbs.

Abby had to hide the laugh that threatened to tumble out of her mouth as she watched the kid do something that she would do. It was no surprise to her that Gibbs had allowed her to get away with that one as well.

"You've got until the time I get this kid some food Abs," Gibbs told her before placing a hand on the back of Bella and leading her towards the elevator.

Gibbs jabbed at the button and surprisingly it had opened almost immediately, as if afraid for a repeat of Gibbs' last ride. It was quiet in the elevator, much too quiet for Bella's liking. Her mind struggled to work through the implications of the silence and it worried her even more when her father suddenly just took her into a tight hug, as if reassuring himself that she was real.

"Dad, where's Tony?" Bella's voice was muffled by Gibbs' jacket.

"I'm going to get him back," Gibbs said pulling away with such sheer determination that Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever had done all of this, even if they did deserve it.

1010101010101

Tony groaned, his arms in burning pain as they supported the weight of his body. He opened his eyes to find himself hanging from a small ceiling, his shirt ripped to shreds on the ground. He looked down to see the black and blue discoloration of his torso, moaning as he remembered the last two hours. His mind focused on his brother, though the protests of his aching muscles hazed his mind.

His body begged for relief of some kind as he tried shifting to a more comfortable position. His mind prayed that his younger brother wasn't in the same position he was in now, dangling from a ceiling, bare for the whole world to see.

Tony heard a door open and he turned his head in vain in hopes to see the person coming in. He could hear the telltale sounds of a camera zooming in and he groaned just a bit more as he attempted to curl himself into a ball.

"Say hi to your father Tony," Svetlana said with a sick grin as she zoomed in on Tony's hanging form.

"Go to hell bitch," Tony grounded out swinging himself in attempt to kick the camera out of her hand.

"That's not nice," she sighed. "You and your brother really need to learn some manners. I simple 'yes ma'am' would have saved you from what I'm about to do now."

Tony watched as she set the camera down, the red light indicating that this was still being recorded. He watched her turn away before facing the camera blinking out his location in Morse code in hopes his father would figure it out. He completed it just as Svetlana turned back around taking a brander out of a container full of hot coal, the sick smile even wider on her face as she neared Tony.

1010101010101

"Boss we've got an email," McGee greeted Gibbs at the elevator, his face devoid of its usual color, and in replacement, a green that could only mean he was two seconds from throwing up, or he already did. "I'm putting it on the plasma, but it's best that Bella not see it."

"Palmer!" Jimmy Palmer who was singing a tune quietly to himself stopped mid-stride, stumbling upon his own feet, the smile immediately wiped off his face.

"Agent Gibbs. Hi!" Palmer managed to stutter out.

"Take Bella to the cafeteria and get her a drink for me," Gibbs said his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion as to what the medical examiner's assistant found so scary.

"Bella?" Jimmy's eyes landed on the seventeen-year-old girl, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Jimmy Palmer," Palmer said introducing himself extending his right hand.

"Dad, I'm a big kid," Bella pleaded. "Let me watch!"

"Boss, I wouldn't..." McGee trailed off.

Gibbs nodded. "No. Go with Jimmy and then come back up here. Jimmy call me before you guys come up," Gibbs said already shooing the two back into the elevator. "I'm not kidding Bella."

McGee was practically dragging Gibbs from the elevator, not that the junior agent would ever even consider touching Gibbs on purpose. Gibbs took a drink from his coffee wishing horribly that it was bourbon instead as he waited for McGee to put the email up.

"Boss it was a video from Svetlana. I have to warn you in advance it's a bit sickening. I tried tracing back the IP address but I lost it somewhere in Hong Kong. They were bouncing the IP…" McGee rambled.

"Play it McGee!" Gibbs barked.

Gibbs watched as his son back first appeared on screen; the obvious scars from his childhood obvious as they contrasted against his skin tone. He had forgotten just how angry those scars made him, but he felt his blood start to boil when he realized that there were also new welts on Tony's back. He was bleeding as if he was whipped, not as bad as Jayson was bleeding, and not nearly deep enough to actually kill, just to torture. As the camera came closer he realized his son was being hung from the ceiling, naked.

The camera snaked around to the front where Gibbs had to force himself to swallow when he saw Tony's torso which was a culmination of black and blue bruises. He watched as Svetlana spit on Tony and as the camera zoomed in on the spit slowly trailing down his leg.

He watched as Tony grinned a little before his face paled. Gibbs watched as his son's eyes twitched open and close sporadically before becoming placid once more. Then he watched, though his entire body was screaming at him to close his eyes as the sounds of Tony's pain filled scream filled the room as the bitch branded Tony before the screen went dark.

"It came with a message with a phone number for you to call," McGee said.

Gibbs shook his head. Like hell he was going to talk to this lady. No, he had a few choice things he'd like to say to her, but that will be later when they were in the same room, when his kids were safe. For now, he was not going to waste a single unnecessary breath on her.

"Play it again McGee," Gibbs growled out.

"But Gibbs," McGee said shaking his head.

"Again!"

McGee replayed the thing and this time unable to take Tony's scream, muted the entire video just as Tony's eyelids became placid. McGee shook his head unable to watch the thing without his stomach churning. He was happy when it ended about ready to excuse himself to the bathroom.

"AGAIN!"

"Boss…"

"Again!"

McGee looked up confused, this time unsure if he needed to play the tape again. It was horrible for him to watch, he couldn't imagine the pain coursing through Gibbs' body as he watched his son get tortured.

"This plasma sucks. Get it up to MTAC now!" Gibbs ordered practically jogging for the stairs.

McGee did as he was ordered, though he was confused as to why Gibbs would want to see this of all things on the big screen. He forwarded it up to MTAC and ran after Gibbs up the stairs, barely catching the door before it was slammed on his face.

"Play it McGee," Gibbs ordered standing near the screen.

McGee played it back once more. He shut his eyes, unwilling to watch it once more. "There!"

McGee's eyes popped open to see Gibbs taking out a pen and paper and furiously scrawling something down.

"What?" McGee asked confused rewinding the thing and then forwarding to the point where Gibbs said 'there.'

"That's Morse code. Tony is sending us a message," Gibbs said looking at what he had written.

"What did he say?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shoved the notepad into McGee's chest before sprinting out of MTAC.

"They never fucking left the warehouse! They are somewhere there!" Gibbs yelled out.

McGee looked down at the notepad to see 'warehouse' written down.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those reviewers who I cannot respond to due to the fact they weren't logged on or anything like that. Reviews continue the story.


	15. Chapter 15

_Tony's gut wrenching scream startled Jethro into action immediately launching himself from the bed towards his fifteen-year-old son's room. Kelly, having the closer room, was already in Tony's room, reaching on her tip toes to turn on the light. With a sweeping motion Jethro plucked the little girl from the room dropping her securely into Shannon's arms, before striding over to the bed where Tony was still fast asleep. _

"_Please stop…" Jethro frowned as Tony squirmed under the covers, tears falling from his closed lids._

_Jethro reached over to shake the boy, only to notice the heat radiating from the smaller body. The back of his right hand fell onto Tony's forehead cursing when he realized the boy's fever had somehow raised during the night. _

"_Shannon, get a wash cloth!" Jethro called attempting to shake the boy from his slumber._

"…_stop, I won't do it again, just please stop!" Tony's small voice had Jethro seeing red as he shook his son harder, hoping to give him an escape from his past._

"_Tony!" Jethro called urgently._

"_No!" Tony kept twisting in his bed._

"_TONY!" Jethro yelled shaking the boy._

_Tony's hazel eyes popped open. They searched the room frantically, struggling against Jethro's grip. Jethro closed his own eyes, biting down on his lip in attempt to stop his own tears; he knew that it was going to be a long night. Tony's whimpered plea to let go was stronger than any command the gunny had ever received and he dropped his son's arm from his grasp immediately. He cursed whatever God he didn't believe in for allowing some horrible man to ever lay a finger on his son. _

"_Tony?" Shannon's voice broke through Tony's whimpers._

"_No!" Tony whimpered still lost in the confines of his mind._

"_Aw, Tony," Shannon's voice was patient as she gently took Tony's hand into her own. Covering his hand, she brought it towards her cheek allowing the boy some comfort. "Tony, it was just a dream. It's mom, baby." _

_Tony's eyes settled on Shannon, the haze slowly leaving as realization started to sink in. "Mom?" his eyes wandered over to Jethro. "Dad?"_

"_Hey Sport," Jethro whispered out, afraid his voice would break if it was any louder._

"_Sorry for waking you," Tony apologized immediately._

_Jethro moved aside to give Shannon more room to tend to their son. "We don't mind, Sweetheart. Why don't you let your dad help you get out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones?" _

_Tony looked up wearily at his dad, embarrassed of the fact he was fifteen years old and still needing his dad to help him when his nightmares got too realistic. _

"_You don't have to, dad," Tony said as he repositioned himself into a sitting position. "I uh…"_

_Jethro barely had time to register it before his son nearly fell forward off the bed. He stepped forward biting back a wince as his boy's head connected with his stomach, knocking the wind temporarily out of him. _

"_What'd you say Tony?" Jethro asked when he had recovered. "Come on, you're soaked kiddo." _

_Shannon handed Jethro a changed of clothes before leaving the room. When Jethro made a move to start peeling the clothes off the boy Tony refused, hugging him tighter around the waist area._

_Jethro raised an eyebrow. It was usually Kelly who was overly affectionate, always needing a goodnight kiss, and a hug whenever possible. Not that he was complaining. As a father to a teenage son he learned to treasure the moments when his son wanted a hug as they were farther and fewer apart._

_Jethro hugged back with as much strength as he could muster. "Want to talk about it?" _

_Tony's shook predictably, only hugging his dad tighter. _

"_Hey kiddo, I'm not going anywhere," Jethro reassured._

"_I dreamed that he killed you because I was being bad," Tony whispered. "He said it was my fault…"_

_Jethro nodded breaking away from the hug only to kneel down in front of his son's bed so he could be face to face with him._

"_Hey, you listening to me?" Jethro asked catching Tony's attention. Tony nodded. Jethro searched his eyes before saying in a tone that left no room for argument. "Even if he could kill me, it would NEVER be your fault." _

"_He said you don't really love me…"_

"_Do you believe him?" Jethro asked searching his son's eyes._

"_No…" Tony sighed. _

"_Good because I love you. And now that you're mine I will do everything in my power to protect you from that monster, or any other one for that fact. I'll always protect you son, __always__."_

_Tony grinned at the corniness of the comment. "Dad, I don't believe in monsters anymore…"_

End of flashback

"Damn it!" Gibbs cursed swerving past yet another idiot who had chosen to get in his way.

"Is there something I missed?" Ziva asked from the backseat.

Ziva had nearly been runned over by Gibbs as he was exiting the government parking lot. She had gone to the hospital to talk to Jeanne about the situation, only to find that she had left for a "family emergency." She was returning from her errand with the intention of placing a BOLO out for Jeanne when she heard the brakes slam, barely registering to run out of the way before Gibbs' voice broke through the noise.

She had jumped into the car explaining where she had been only to earn a glare from Gibbs. He didn't wait until she had put on her seatbelt before flying out towards the traffic, apparently unaware that there were such things as sidewalks.

"They sent a video email and Gibbs figured out that Tony is still at the warehouse," McGee said from the front seat.

"Can I see it," Ziva asked already thrusting her hand out for McGee's iPhone.

Ziva watched as the small video forcing her eyes to focus on the screen when the brander connected with Tony's skin.

"Morse code," Ziva stated out loud handing the phone back to McGee.

Gibbs said nothing, instead only flooring the gas pedal once more sending his two younger agents into their seats. They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes, each one lost in their own thoughts. It had only been a day since McGee and Ziva had discovered that Gibbs not only had two twin teenagers but was also Tony's father. It had only been a day since both agents realized they barely knew the two men who they'd come to know as their surrogate father and brother. And yet it felt (as they made their way to the warehouse) like they were fighting not only for Gibbs and Tony's family but for their family as well.

--

The yard was full of abandoned buildings and Gibbs cursed silently realizing it would take hours to clear each and every building, hours that neither of his boys' had. His heart had been racing and he knew that he was running on pure adrenaline as his eyes scanned the yard for any signs of his oldest.

"There!" Ziva said pointing to the warehouse where a small area of light was spilling from closed doors.

Gibbs made a sharp right parking the car behind the warehouse just to the right of the pointed warehouse. He checked his sig already taking the safety off before he had even turned the car off.

"You guys enter through the back, I'm going in through the front. McGee, call for back up," and then Gibbs was off running towards the warehouse.

Ziva and McGee sprinted towards the back door with as much urgency as Gibbs had. They stood besides the door fighting the urge to just walk in as they heard Tony's pained filled cries ring through the door.

"We're ready here Gibbs!" Ziva spat out angrily as she readied her weapon.

"On my count," Gibbs responded.

Gibbs opened the door as silently as he could muster. They were outnumbered. Two were surrounding Tony and another two were surrounding the door that McGee and Ziva were to enter from. Gibbs coursed himself when he realized he left his three magazines in the car in his haste to rescue Tony. He himself could get into the warehouse, but would it be enough of a distraction to allow for McGee and Ziva's entrance? Knowing Ziva she would simply open the door and open fire, her own safety be damned. Gibbs gave a silent sigh knowing that McGee would follow suit and he knew with that all hell would break loose.

Gibbs looked around one last time and looking up he prayed to a God he didn't believe in. Afterwards he steadied his weapon and took aim, and with the accuracy only a sniper could have, shot one of the guards through the head and as predicted all hell broke loose.

* * *

Author's note: I've had most of this written for months now but I don't like the chapter. I could not force myself however to write a better one however, no matter how many different chapters I've written. Trust me, I've written several versions. Flame it, it's fine because I cannot stand this chapter…I'm so incredibly sorry for disappearing on you guys, but I promised this will be done, and it will be. Also, if you guys don't mind check my profile for a longer author's note.

Thanks for whoever is still reading this and those who put effort in re-reading some of the past chapter to get caught up. You guys are awesome beyond awesome.

Liz.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of gunfire was all that was necessary for Ziva to open the door and open fire to the first masked man, sending him to the floor with a quick double tap to the heart. McGee took a shot at the man next to him; another quick double tap to the heart sent the surprised man to the ground.

A burst of bullets sprayed towards them causing both McGee and Ziva to duct behind a bunch of boxes. On Ziva's count they jumped from the hiding place, and with the accuracy and efficiency only their team had, shot the man in the head and in the chest.

"You ok?" McGee cried over to Ziva who was currently gripping her right shoulder.

"Yes," she hissed looking around the warehouse for any sign of Gibbs.

"Tony!" McGee reached the limp man first.

McGee bit back the urge to puke as he watched his partner and senior agent's head hang limply towards his chest. At the moment McGee wished that he was deaf as he heard the sounds of Tony's blood slowly dripping onto the floor, a sick echo roaring in the silence that had become of the warehouse.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked her eyes searching the facility.

"Right here, David," Gibbs groaned limping towards them.

McGee saw the blood coming from his boss's leg. There was noise outside the warehouse and all three knew that it was too soon for it to be their backup.

"I left my mags in the car. I have about two or three left in this one," Gibbs spat out after checking his gun.

"I have three rounds left," Ziva whispered, all the while her hand still cradling her shoulder.

"I have eight," McGee whispered.

"Get Tony down," Gibbs whispered handing his knife to McGee.

McGee found a small ladder discarded a couple of feet away from Tony. He squashed away his nausea as he climbed up knowing that Tony had little time for it. He climbed higher, looking only upwards towards his goal: the ropes that suspended Tony in the air. Upon reaching his destination McGee left no time for triumph as he looked down at his teammates. Gibbs and Ziva were under Tony ready to catch the man. The sounds of people attempting to break through the doors disturbed McGee from his mission but only for a second, before he started hacking at the ropes quicker.

Tony fell unceremoniously from his position, his head lolled back to signal of his unawareness to the situation.

"Tony?" Gibbs whispered out, dragging his son towards the only hiding place within the warehouse. "Tony…wake up for a second please."

As if on cue Tony began to stir, a groan a pain rumbling from deep within. His eyes opened wearily looking up into a familiar pair of blue ones.

"Hurts," Tony struggled.

Tears fell from Gibbs' eyes. This was the most hurt he's ever seen Tony. It was the most broken. Flashes of the past ran through Gibbs mind.

_Flashback series_

"_From today on out Anthony DiNozzo will now be Anthony D. Gibbs"_

_--_

"_Is it alright if I call you dad now?" Tony asked, his green eyes looking longingly into Gibbs asking for approval that he did not need._

"_Yeah son, you've always been able to call me dad," Gibbs said with a smile._

"_But now it's official. Now you're stuck with me, right?" Tony asked licking his ice cream while still looking up at Gibbs._

"_Yes, it's official. I'm stuck with you."_

_--_

"_WHAT?" Tony shrieked into the phone. "The kiddies aren't due for another month and a half! Hold on, I'm coming home." _

"_No! Tony, you need to stay in school. I just wanted to inform you of what was going on back here," Gibbs said trying to calm his son down._

"_Dad, winter break is coming up. I'll talk to my professors and I'm on the next plane home," Tony stated. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket counting all of three dollars and a condom. "Um…can I borrow $400 for my plane ticket?" Tony added sheepishly._

--

"_AGAIN?" Tony yelled swatting away the angry tears that fell from his eyes._

"_Tony, it's my job," a younger Jethro tried reasoning out._

_Jethro stepped forward attempting to place a hand on his trembling teen's shoulder only to have Tony take a step backwards. Jethro allowed his arm to fall dejectedly back to his side as he watched the emotions on his son's features. _

"_You're going to miss my state championship game?" Tony shrieked. "NO! Don't touch me!"_

_--_

"_You do what you need to do son. But you need to know that either way I'm very proud of you, and I love you." _

_**--**_

_Tony looked up searching the crowd for his family, the gravity of the situation finally able to wipe the smile that was plastered on his face throughout the entire game. Jethro locked eyes with Tony. Jethro gave a reassuring smile giving the boy a thumb's up. _

…"_That's my boy," Jethro stated simply giving his son a tight hug. It was a simple phrase but it incorporated all that he wanted to say. _

_--_

"_Hey what the he..." Tony whirled around to see his father's glaring at him as he studied the cancer stick. _

"_What the hell did your mom and me tell you about these things?" Jethro demanded._

"_Yeah well she's dead," Tony deadpanned. _

_Jethro shook his head stomping out the cigarette. "First of all, come here and give me a hug."_

_Tony complied, embracing his dad. Jethro noticed Tony was shaking, and it took a second longer to realize that Tony was not allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. _

"_Tony, you can cry you know son," Jethro said gently._

"_I don't need to cry," Tony said stubbornly._

"_Kiddo you're shaking like a leaf," Jethro squeezed the boy a little and frowned. "And since when have you last eaten. You lost a lot of weight."_

"_Give me a break dad!" Tony growled out shoving away from his father._

"_Tony, I know it's been a hard couple of days, but I'm here ok. I'm here son," Jethro said attempting to get Tony in a hug once more._

"_Yeah until you leave again! What's going to happen to me now? You have to go back to…" Tony stopped mid rant his eyes widening when he finally had the chance to look over his dad. "You're hurt."_

"_Tony, I couldn't come as early as I could because I've been in the hospital," Jethro explained._

"_No one told me," Tony whispered. It was silent all of two more seconds before Tony exploded. "You could have died and I wouldn't have known because no one fucking told me!"_

"_Tony calm down. I'm ok, see?" Jethro said attempting his best not to wince as he limped forward._

"_It's my fault!" Tony cried out aguishly._

"_How the hell is this your fault Tony? You weren't the one who threw the grenade son. No, me being hurt is definitely not your fault!" Jethro said fiercely._

"_If I didn't call you like a little bitch begging you to come back home because I miss you then you probably wouldn't have been so distracted. Oh God…" Tony was near hysterics. _

"_Hey!" Jethro grabbed his son by the shoulders, surprised when he flinched away._

_It had been a long time since Tony had flinched away from any contact. He tried his best to ignore it, all the while his heart breaking at the quick digression his son seemed to have taken over the past couple of days. _

"_Tony. You missed your mom and your sister. You were all alone over here. You handled the funeral arrangement and calling all the right people. You were doing all the things I should have done, but couldn't have because I was away. If anything this is my fault. You're still a kid, you're still __**my**__ kid, those were my responsibilities. Your responsibility was to call me crying because you missed your mom and sister. Your responsibility is to grieve like the sixteen, almost seventeen-year-old kid you are. But damn it Tony, I'm so proud of you son for being able to do what you've done throughout this entire mess. You are so much more mature than even I give you credit for sometimes son," Jethro said his voice breaking midway through the speech. He took his son back into an embrace; one his son did no resist as they both let the tears fall freely from their eyes._

_--_

_End of flashback_

"Damn it Tony. You hold on ok. I've got you now. No one can hurt you," Gibbs whispered brushing away the stray hair that was sticking to his son's face.

Sounds of gunfire echoed through the warehouse. Somewhere in the distance McGee was shouting something incomprehensible. The sound of Ziva yelling I'm out did nothing but encourage Gibbs to hold his son tighter, his body shielding the broken one under him. Gibbs watched as Tony fought to stay conscious, the pain evident on his face.

"Where the hell are they!" McGee's voice cut through as he shot his remaining rounds.

"Dad, it really hurts," Tony gurgled out, blood spilling from his mouth.

Gibbs let out a choked groan that sounded strangely like a sob, tears really threatening to fall from his face.

"Boss!" Gbbs said nothing as he handed his gun to McGee.

Ziva and McGee had gathered up on either side of Tony and him, shielding them from the bullets the best they could. Gibbs watched as his son struggled for each breath, his eyes locked on him. There was nothing any of them could do at the moment. They were outnumbered. Gibbs watched as Tony struggled on, as if each blink was a concerted effort, bitter realization that it was caused him to just continue holding his son.

"Dad…" Tony struggled once more.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't talk Tony. I've got you. Just hold on ok. I won't let nothing happen to you," Gibbs promised. "Remember, I will always protect you."

And with that Gibbs let Tony go. With the utmost gentleness he could muster he placed his son's head on the ground. He grabbed a forgotten gun from a dead masked person on the ground and he stood up. And with the head of an angered father he charged forward, much like Tony had in the past when he rescued Gibbs and Maddie from the drowning waters. He shot left, and he shot right. Bullets paraded through the air as the enemy shot at the flying man. And as he emptied the barrel the back up which they had called for moments ago entered the scene killing off the last of the men.

Exhausted Gibbs fell, his leg finally giving out, oxygen unable to circulate through his lungs. With all that he could muster he took hold of the nearest agent, and with his help walked on over to Tony who was currently already being loaded onto a bed, Ducky appearing besides the man out of nowhere.

Safe. His boy was safe. His _boys_ were safe. And with that Gibbs allowed himself to sit down and get some much needed rest.

* * *

-Last chapter coming up. There will be a re-write of this but instead of starting over like others I'm just going to replace everything chapter by chapter. It will be the same just a lot more detail and a lot more revision. I hope you guys like this one.


End file.
